Four Swords: Hyrule's Snowfall
by ElectricBlaster
Summary: An investigation in the Fire Temple goes south when Red frees a girl who was sealed away within it. Angry at the Noble Knights and the royal family, she curses the kingdom of Hyrule to an endless snowstorm. Yet, it seems there are two sides to this story. Can the heroes stop the sorceress's scheme? Or is Hyrule doomed to be buried beneath the snow? Christmas Special!
1. The Ice In the Fire

**A/N: Hello, readers! Thanks for choosing to read this! I figured since I've been writing on here for about two years now, I thought it would be nice to make a Christmas Special this year. I kind of wanted to make a Steven Universe one, since it was the first community I posted in. It was suppose to be about Pearl and her missing Rose, but I can't figure out where to take the idea and how the ending should be.**

 **Luckily, I got another idea for the Zelda community. I'm just another writer wanting to be a part of the Christmas Specials that are going to be on the site soon.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy and happy reading!**

…

This story is rated T for blood, violence and mild language.

The following is non-profit fan-based parody. The video game and manga versions of the Legend of Zelda: Four Swords are owned by Nintendo, Shigeru Miyamoto and Akira Himekawa. Please support the official release.

…

ElectricBlaster presents…

Four Swords: Hyrule's Snowfall

…

December had finally descended upon the kingdom of Hyrule. The days were slowly getting colder. Many were excited for snow very soon, and that special day that was known to all. Yet, an eerie feeling was lingering on the heroes and the princess, Zelda.

And this was the reason…

…

The four Links backed away from a shadow.

 _"You…"_

A blizzard blew a across a field. A girl turned around with her eyes lit with color of light blue.

 _"Didn't do…"_

Everything turned white.

 _"ANYTHING!"_

"Green!" yelled a voice. "GREEN!"

Green was awakened by Red, who frantically shaking him. What was strange was that the shaking continued even after he stopped. Then it hit him…

"EARTHQUAKE!" Green yelled. He grabbed ahold of Red by his arm and dragged him to a safe spot under the doorway to their bedroom. Blue and Vio, awakened by Green's voice took refuge under a nearby desk.

Red shivered in fear as the room continued to shake and held onto Green for comfort.

"We'll be okay, Red," Green said, trying to sound reassuring.

Stuff fell from the tables and books came out of the shelves. Eventually, it calmed down and all the shaking stopped.

"...Is it over?" Blue said, peeking out from under the table.

"I suppose so…" Vio said, rising to his feet. He began to pick up the books that fell.

Red was shaken up by the quake, so Green guided him back to his bed.

"Man, that's the third time this week!" Blue said, irritably.

"Yeah…" Green said, trying not to sound worried. "And they've been getting stronger, too…"

As the boys began to settle down, a guard entered the room.

"Are you boys, alright?" he said.

"Yes, we're fine," Green responded.

"That's good," said the guard. "The princess is requesting your presence immediately."

"What?!" said Blue. "At this time of night?!"

"Blue, c'mon!" said Green. "It's the princess! We can't keep her waiting."

"Fine!" Blue pouted. "Let's just hurry up."

The four Links got dressed quickly and headed down to the throne room. The princess was already sitting in her throne, waiting for them. She was kind of slouching, with her head leaning on one of her hands. Maybe she was tired like anyone else would be if they were woken up super early.

"Zelda we're here!" Green said, suddenly full of energy once in Zelda's presence.

"Huh?" Zelda said, suddenly growing alert to the four Links. "Oh! H-Hey! Sorry…"

"Is something the matter, Princess?" said Vio.

"N-No…" said Zelda. "I just have… a bit of a headache…"

"A headache?" said Blue.

"That's… That's not important…" Zelda said, sitting up. "This isn't why I called you four here."

"Of course," said Green. "How can we help you?"

"Well… I was going to tell you in the morning, but the recent quake has me quite worried," said Zelda. "I know we've had a lot or earthquakes lately, but I received a report that Death Mountain has gotten worst of the quakes."

"Seriously?" said Green.

"Oh no!" said Red.

"That's probably where the epicenter of the earthquake is," said Vio.

"But only Gorons live up there," said Blue. "Falling rocks is like rain to them."

"It's not the Gorons I'm worried about, Blue," said Zelda. "I know they can survive in lava and rocks are nothing to them, but I fear there is something on Death Mountain that's causing this. While it is an active volcano, it has a slow, steady eruption, allowing Gorons to be able to control it, but I fear that at this rate, there could be violent eruption if we have another earthquake… and I don't think it's being caused by nature…"

"You think something could be in the Fire Temple?" said Vio.

"Gotta be," said Green. "Don't worry, Zelda. We'll go up to Death Mountain and investigate."

"Well, I wanted to wait until your father returned so I could ask for his permission," said Zelda.

"Zelda, you're the princess," said Green. "What you say is an order. Besides, if we defeated Vaati, I'm sure we can defeat whatever's on Death Mountain."

"But, Green," said Red. "What about Father?"

"Red! This is an order from Princess Zelda herself!" said Green. "We have to do this! Is that all, Princess?"

"Oh… I guess so…" said Zelda. "I'll have a letter ready for you, so the guards in Kakariko Village let you go on the path to Death Mountain. But Green, I really think you should wait for your father before you go and leap into danger."

"Relax, Zelda," said Green. "I've done this before without asking him. It'll was fine. Now, good-night, Zelda. Get some sleep."

Green dashed off and the others began to follow.

"But that's not…" Zelda said, before her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, Princess," said Vio. "I'll talk to him."

Zelda watched them go. She rubbed her temples again in annoyance of the headache. At first she thought is was just the lack of sleep or too much work… but when Green brought up Vaati, it sent chills down her spine… She knew this feeling… Recalled the darkness that surrounded her when she was once in the clutches of that wind mage.

 _No!_ Zelda thought. She would worry about that later. It was late, and the princess desired some rest.

Meanwhile, Red was busy telling Green why they shouldn't go to Death Mountain at the moment.

"Green, we promised Father we wouldn't worry him again!" said Red. "He flipped out when he thought Vaati killed us. And remember when-"

"Red, would you stop worrying?" said Blue. "It's nothing we can't handle!"

"Uh, I kinda have to agree with Red on this one," said Vio. "I think we should wait for Father to return."

"We don't have time to wait," said Green. "If there's another quake, the volcano could erupt and who knows what could happen to Kakariko Village, which as the bottom of the mountain!"

Vio fell silent.

"C'mon!" said Green. "It'll be fine. In and out, and we'll be back at the castle before Father even knows what happened."

"Green, that's not the point!" said Vio. "It'll be like before we were four. We would go off and fight bandits without calling for the help of the other Noble Knights."

"Yeah, but… This time I have you guys," said Green. He laid down on his bed and began to drift off.

Vio let out a sigh. While Green's complement was somewhat flattering, he was hopeless to argue with. Blue had already gone to sleep, too. Red was sitting down on his bed, staring at Vio.

"...Why does it always take you to get them to listen…?" said Red.

"Red, don't say that," said Red. "Just wait. Green will learn his lesson when Father is angry at him after this."

Vio went to bed and Red, as well. His words were reassuring to Red.

But that wasn't his point…

…

The next day, the four Links set out to Kakariko Village. Green showed the guards there the letter Zelda wrote for them and they were able to get onto the mountain. They were advised to be careful because of the earthquakes.

The last time the four Links were here, they had defeated one of Vaati's powerful minions in the Fire Sanctuary. So, that was where they went.

As they entered the temple, they saw that pretty much nothing had changed from the last time they were here. In fact, it seemed like dust was beginning to settle on many things, but they pressed forward with caution. The heat, while annoying, was also familiar to them.

"Helloooo…" Blue voice echoed throughout the temple. "Is there some kind of evil that's out to, like, destroy the world or something…? Helloooo…"

"Well, if it is, it's not going to answer to that!" said Green.

Eventually, they made it to where they had fought the two giant Dodongos that kept one of the maidens imprisoned… but there was still nothing.

"See anything yet?" Green said, as the others looked around.

"No…" said Red.

"Nope…" said Blue.

"Nothing…" said Vio.

"Can we hurry up?" said Blue. "It's getting hot in here…"

"I don't get it!" said Green. "What could be causing these unnatural quakes?!"

"Maybe Zelda's wrong about this one," said Blue.

"Princess Zelda's premonitions are never wrong!" said Vio.

Red wandered off and investigated the walls, while the others bickered about whether Zelda was correct or not. When he looked close enough he could make out some drawings. Once on the other side of the room, he could make out a drawing that resemble the Wind Mage, Vaati. An assortment of many monsters were also on it and on the center was the thing that Red remembered from when the mage took that monstrous form: An eye.

Surprisingly enough, when Red laid his hand on it, it turned out to be some kind of button. The mural of drawings before him began to move, revealing itself to be a door. It shook the temple as it began to move aside.

"Guys, look!" Red yelled, excited at his discovery.

Suddenly, as the temple rumbled, another earthquake started in the moment. Red lost his balance and fell down the hidden path. Rocks started coming down and Red could hear the others yelling for him before it all went dark.

" _...Help me…"_ said a voice. " _Please! Help me…"_

Red's body ached as he came around. Wherever he was, was dim. Only two torches illuminated the area. Scraps and bruises covered the boy.

At first he wondered what happened, but the wall of rocks blocking his way back answered that for him. He tried clearing them away, but he knew it was pointless.

"Green?!" Red called. "Blue?! Vio?!"

There was no answer. Red backed away, beginning to panic. How was he going to get out of here? He leaned against the wall and sat back down, beginning to cry.

" _P… Please…"_

Red gasped at the sound of the voice. He thought it was just in his dream. He saw the path ahead of him.

" _Help…"_

Red brought himself to stand once more. He headed down the path, since he had nowhere else to go.

"H-Hello?" Red called out towards the voice. His hands were held close to him.

The light grew brighter once he entered a new room. It was illuminated by lava pools that were on the sides of the room. A stone path laid ahead of him and the symbol of Vaati - being his eye in monster form - stood in the center.

Up ahead was a red glowing orb. Upon a closer look, Red saw it was a staff, enshrined into a glittering stone on in the wall.

Red could see something inside. He pressed his hands against the crystal. It was the figure of a girl suspended in a deep sleep. Then he backed away. The crystal was surprisingly hot.

 _"Please!"_ the voice grew more and more desperate. _"I… I am trapped! Help me! Please!"_

"You're… the girl?" Red said, shyly.

" _Y… Yes,"_ the voice responded. " _The… The staff… It keeps me… stuck here… I… I beg of you…"_ She sounded on the verge of tears.

The sadness in the voice brought Red to verge of tears, as well. _Could this girl have been imprisoned by Vaati like Zelda and the maidens were?_ Red thought. He could only imagine what it was like. Trapped. Having no hero to save her unlike Zelda...

Red approached the staff and placed his hands on the handle. He suddenly back away and fell down from the touch. Like the crystal, it was burning hot. The boy held his hands close to him, trying to hold back tears, but it wasn't working.

He stared at the girl in the crystal. Red knew he couldn't just leave her in there like that. He knew Green, Blue and Vio wouldn't if they were the ones who tumbled down here.

Red stood up again and walked back to the staff. He sent a prayer to the goddess, Hylia, and grabbed the staff. Immediately, he started pulling. The burning sensation pulled at his senses, but he tried to keep it away from his mind. Tears began to stream down his eyes as the he began to feel as though his hands were on fire, the heat burning through his flesh, but Red refused to give up. His face had turned as red as his tunic when the staff finally began to move. It came out of place suddenly and Red feel flat on his back from the momentum. He looked away as the orb shattered.

The crystal began to glow and a huge crack appeared on it. Then another, and many more. The light shined brighter and Red looked away when it shattered. A wave of coldness blue over him, putting out the torches and cooling the lava to rock.

A girl with long, light blue hair with a matching tattered skirt emerged from the crystal and fell lifelessly onto the ground. With the lights out, the shattered remains of the crystal were now the only things providing light to the lonely room.

Red let out a worried gasp. He wiped away the tears in his eyes and forced himself to stand, so he could run over to the girl. Her skin was so pale that it was almost white, but Red could tell that her skin was a very light shade of blue. Despite his burnt hands, she was cold. Red winced at the sensation, but it provided a little relief to his hands and he held her gently in his arms, her hair revealing only one of her eyes.

The girl's eyelids twitched. A soft moan escaped her mouth as her light blue eyes opened and was met with the blurry, but eventually clear image, of a worried boy in red. His eyes were wide and pleading.

"...Th… Thank-you…" the girl whispered, softly.

The girl made an attempt to sit up.

"Y-You… O-Oh!"

The girl nearly fell over, but Red held her steady.

"Y-You actually listened to me…" said the girl. "You helped me!" Her eyes lit up with happiness. She floated up onto her bare feet. Red stood up with her.

"My name's Kai," said the girl. "Do you have a name?"

"R-Red!" Red said, excitedly. "My name's Red."

"Your… sword…" Kai said, glancing over at Red's sword handle. "Are you a swordsman?"

"I serve the Noble Knights," said Red. "We work to protect Hyrule and the royal family."

"You… serve the royal family?" said the Kai.

"Of course!" Red said, happily.

"But… you set me free…" said Kai.

"I… huh?" Red said, suddenly confused.

A loud explosion startled both Red and Kai.

"What was that?!" said Kai.

"RED!" said a voice.

Green, Blue, and Vio raced through the entrance. Red grew relieved at their presence.

"Guys! You're okay!" Red exclaimed. He ran up and hugged the boys… much to Blue's embarrassment.

"We're glad you okay, Red," said Green. "Who is this?"

Kai curiously gazed at the boys. Each of them looked relatively similar.

And then she saw Green…

"That's Kai," said Red. "She's-"

"You!" Kai said, angrily.

The four Links stared at Kai as she formed a fist. Winds of ice and white light swirled around it. Her skirt began to glow along with her hair to the wind.

"You and Zelda knew I was in there…" Kai said, coldly. "And you didn't do anything!"

"Huh?" the boys all said at once.

Vio saw the girl's hair flow in the breeze, revealing her other eye… and the mark underneath it.

"Did you even wonder who I was?!" Kai yelled, throwing a fist into the air towards Green. A blast of ice flew towards him.

"Green!" Vio yelled, jumping at him to save him, but the blast knocked both them and Blue away.

"Guys!" Red yelled in terror. He turned to Kai. "What are you doing?"

"My name is Kai!" Kai yelled. "And I will not be trapped here any longer!"

Kai lowered her hands and began to raise them once more. Ice and snow formed around her and she shot it upward, blasting a hole in the roof. A mountain of ice rose from under her, rising her up to the her only exit and she made a stairway up to her.

"Red! Come with me!" said Kai.

"Where?!" said Red.

"Anywhere but here!" said Kai.

Red turned to the others and then back to her.

"Kai, I… I c-can't-"

Kai lowered one of her hands and the stairway crumbled.

"Fine!" she said bluntly.

Green stood up. His sword glowed with a heavenly light and he swung a beam of energy at her. Kai raised a wall of ice and blocked it with ease.

"Don't trust him, Red," said Kai. "Good-bye."

Red jumped as the wind increased. Kai turned away towards her exit. The boy in red attempted to pursue her, but he and the others were met with an icy explosion...


	2. Two Sides

Red had trouble trying to comprehend what he had just heard from the girl.

"Don't trust him"? What could Green possibly hide from them? He, Blue and Vio are parts of the same Link. They each retained his memories from before he turned into four. None of them ever brought up sealing a girl in the Fire Temple.

Red's eyes felt heavy as he managed to open them. He saw the roof of his bedroom and began to wonder how he got home. His limbs felt heavy, but he had to know what happened. He saw his sword and shield on the night stand and tried to reach for them. His arm was immediately struck with the chills as he grabbed the sword holder. Red cried out in pain and the sword dropped to the floor. He looked at his hands and saw that they were wrapped in bandages.

The door began to open and Red saw his father come in.

"F… Father?" said Red. It wasn't until he walked over that he realized he was shivering.

"Get back under the blankets, Red," Father said, pushing Red back down. The boy let out a sigh of relief when the blankets were over him again. "I'm glad you're finally awake."

"Wh-What happened?" said Red. His hands were already still cold from sticking them out from under sheets.

"Zelda told me where you went when I returned," said his father. "I rushed to the mountain immediately with some of the other knights. We found you and others unconscious and freezing, so we brought you here as soon as we could."

"W-What about G-Green, Blue and Vio?" said Red.

"They were fine, but they were in the same state as you," his father stated. "They woke up before you did. You, on the other hand, were so cold, your skin was almost the same color as your tunic. I… I thought we were going to lose you…"

"I-I'm sorry, Father…" Red said, tearing up.

"It's okay, Red," his father said, ruffling his hair. His took a second to wipe his own eyes. "I'm just glad my sons are safe."

The door creaked a bit. Red and his father glanced over to see Green peeking in with Blue. They looked okay, but were wearing sweaters.

"Red?" said Green.

"Huzzah!" Blue exclaimed, as they walked over to Red's side. "He's alive! You owe me ten Ruppees!"

"I never agreed to a bet…" Green grumbled.

Red tried to sit up with the blankets still around him. Green adjusted Red's pillows for him.

"You had us worried," said Green. "You've been out for three days."

Red was glad to see them, but someone was missing.

"W-Wait!" said Red. "Where's Vio?"

"The bookworm's down in the library," said Blue. "Don't worry. I'll tell him you're fine later."

"See, Father?" said Green. "He's okay."

"Okay?!" Their father's tone changing drastically. Red cowered under the sheets. "The boy can barely pick anything up with his hands!"

Green formed a frown.

"Here we go…" said Blue.

"F-Father…" said Green. "He's alive. Cold and burned, but alive!"

"If Zelda hadn't stepped in, he could have frozen to death!" their father yelled.

"But h-he didn't," said Green. "Can't we just be happy about that?"

"Zelda told me what you did!" said Father. "You shouldn't have gone there without backup!"

"Zelda told me to go!" said Green. "She's the princess! Her words are law!"

"But she also told you to wait for me to return," said Father. "Wouldn't that also be law?"

Green opened his mouth to speak, but he then he didn't.

"I thought you would have learned your lesson after Vaati!" their father continued.

"But… I didn't go alone," said Green.

"You still disobeyed Princess Zelda by not waiting for me to return," said Father. He took a moment to think. "I'd punish you, Green, but right now, we've got an ice mage to worry about."

"F-Father?" Red said, shyly peeking from his sheets. "D-Don't be mad at him. I-I… I was the one who freed the girl."

"Don't worry, Red," said Father. "There was no way you could have known that girl was a mage." He walked over to pick up Red's sword. "Alright. One of you tell Vio that Red's okay. Until he's better, we'll have to look after him. I expect all of you to make him feel comfortable… _Blue!_ "

Blue suddenly had a little smirk.

"Yes, Father…" said Green. "I'll look after him first."

"...Alright, then," their father said, his tone becoming less harsh with Green.

"I'll go tell Vio Red's awake," said Blue.

"Red, I'll have one of the servants make you some tea," said Father.

"Okay," Red said, smiling a little.

Their father gave Red a smile back.

"I'm glad you're okay…" he said. Then he walked out of the room with Blue.

Green let out a sigh. He stared at the active fireplace and walked over to add more wood to it. Then he grabbed a chair and sat down next to him.

"So, you okay?" he said.

"U-Um… I kind of hurt all over…" said Red. "But mostly just my hands."

"Well, you did take quite a tumble from that earthquake," said Green.

"Yeah…" said Red. "He tried to look at his hands without getting cold. "S-So, what do you think is gonna happen?"

"I'm not sure," said Green. "According to Father, the soldiers went searching for the mage after I told them. I woke up first, so they wanted to know as much as they could. I was bedridden for a day or two, so I couldn't help out. They haven't found a trace of her."

A thought entered Red's mind. It's been distracting him ever since the word came out of Kai's mouth.

 _"You and Zelda knew I was in there… And you didn't do anything!"_

"Red are you okay?" Green said, bringing Red back from his thoughts. Red's blanket fallen from him sitting and thinking too much. "C'mon, Red," Green said, laying him back down and tucking him in. "You should rest."

"Can I read a book?" said Red.

"No, you can't read a book," said Green. "You need rest."

"But I'm not even sick!" Red pouted.

"You will be if you don't rest," said Green.

Red let a frustrated groan. He knew he couldn't get out of bed without freezing. Even if he did, he wouldn't be able to pick up a book with his burnt hands.

"You're mean…" Red whined.

"I'm being mean because I care," said Green. "Now, please. Just get some sleep."

"I-I… I don't want to," said Red.

"Why?"

Red turned over onto his side, facing away from Green. Never in his life had he ever doubted the self-proclaimed leader of the Four Swords. But Kai… she was in so much pain and anguish when they met… And all of it was directed at Green…

And Princess Zelda…

Red felt Green's hand on his shoulder. He rolled Red onto his back again.

"Red, what's wrong?" said Green.

"Nothing!" said Red.

"Red… please…"

"G-Green…" Red said, with a small batch of tears filling his eyes. "Y-You didn't… You didn't trap Kai in the temple, did you?"

"Kai?"

"The girl!" Red yelled. How could Green not remember the name of the one he hurt?!

"What?!" said Green. "N-No! Why would you even think such a thing?!"

"She was mad at you!" said Red. "She was sad and angry and said it was you! She even knew Zelda's name!"

"Red," said Green. "She was probably ly-"

"She wasn't lying!" said Red. "Someone who was lying wouldn't cry in a telepathic message!"

"She… spoke to you like that?" said Green.

"Yes…" said Red.

Green couldn't believe this. After everything they had been through together, Red was questioning probably the most important people in his life. It made him a bit angry at Red's lack of trust, but at the same time... it hurt.

"Red…" said Green. "We used to be one person. All the memories we had before we were four… was there ever one where we would mercilessly seal someone away?"

"No…" said Red.

"While we were fighting Vaati, did I ever sneak off to do something like that?" said Green.

"Well, no…" said Red.

"Then, please… Trust me when I say that I didn't do it," said Green. "Whether that girl is good or not, I didn't seal her away."

"I-I'm sorry…" Red said, beginning to cry.

Green walked over and hugged Red, trying to ease his sorrows. He stayed by his side, holding his hand and calming him down until he drifted off to sleep.

Green made sure Red was tucked in properly and he looked out the window. He gasped at what he saw. It was finally snowing. Red was gonna be so excited when he woke up.

The snowflakes twinkling around, reminded Green of the magical winds caused by the sorceress, Kai. An anger filled his mind as he held Red's hand tighter, but then he pulled away as soon an he noticed it was causing Red pain in his sleep.

He wanted Kai to pay for messing with Red's mind.

…

Everyone had noticed this, but Vio had been swept up in his books a lot more lately. To save time, he spent his days in the library rather than in their living quarters. That way, he could be near all the books. At first, no one thought much of it, but Red did tend to be a worrywart. Then, Vio would start skipping training sessions to read. It began to worry everyone a bit, but if brought up, Vio would be quick to change the subject.

It was quite a sight when Vio had been brought back by his father and the other Noble Knights. Usually, it was Green or Blue who would resist resting, even when they desperately needed it. Vio had kept trying to read the books he had hidden in his room, only to have his father take them away with a demand that he rest.

Now that he was back on his feet, he went straight back to his work. As much as he enjoyed reading fictional literature, that wasn't what he was up to reading at the moment.

Vaati, the Wind Sorcerer, was an ancient evil. Therefore, many books had been written about him and the hero that once struck him down with the sword that he and the others now wield. Most of them had been just about the hero's deeds and Vaati's downfall.

And yet, he found a few old books said to have been written by witches by the names of Koume and Kotake. Another witch, by the name of Irene, had an autobiography. It described her fascination with Vaati's magic in one of the chapters. News articles about Vaati had certain illustrators draw a picture of him that were made shortly after they defeated him.

Yet, there was no mention of the Ice Sorceress in everything he found… But that mark Vaati had under his eye matched Kai's. Vio knew he was grasping at straws at this point, but Kai had to have at least some connection to Vaati.

She could be his only hope…

"Vio?"

The voice snapped Vio from his thoughts. He quickly closed the book he was reading and turned to see the owner of that voice.

"Oh, hey, Blue…" said Vio. "Don't see you in here often."

"Ha, ha…" Blue said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you need something?" Vio said, walking over to the table he had made his own. A mess of books and notes were scattered on it. "I'm kind of busy."

Blue's scowl grew deeper at that. It was like he wasn't even worried about Red, and Blue was usually the one who messes with him.

"It's Red," said Blue. "He's awake."

"He is?!" said Vio. His toneless voice as of late finally had some emotion.

"Yeah…" said Blue. "Don't know why you're happy, though. You haven't been there to see him since Father and the guards brought us here."

Vio growled at Blue's remark and proceeded to reach for another book.

"I'm trying to be productive," said Vio.

"What are you doing spending all your time in this library?" said Blue. "How could you just go about your day when Red's hurt?"

Vio began to glare. Was he really going to take flak from the guy who constantly teased and taunted the person in question?

"You don't understand," said Vio.

"What are you researching, anyway?" Blue said, reaching over to the mess that was Vio's desk. It was strange he had it like this. Vio was usually so organized. He was quick to swipe Blue's hand away.

"Nothing!" Vio spat.

"Ugh! And you called Green impossible…" said Blue. "Anyway, Father said he's not going to bring food to you anymore. If you want dinner, you have to come get it yourself."

Vio wiped his face with his two hands in frustration. His eyes were tired from reading and writing down notes so much, but he couldn't stop now. Not when he had a possible lead that could get him what he needed. Yet, Blue wouldn't get that stupid, judgemental glare of his face… and he _was_ hungry…

"I hate you sometimes, Blue…" Vio grumbled, standing up. And with that, he made his way out of the library.

"Yeah, I know…" said Blue. He waited until Vio was out of the room to check what the heck he was doing. He picked up some of Vio's notes on the table and skimmed through them.

"Magic?" Blue said, confused.

Vio took the trek across the castle to get to Red. Green was walking down the hall in Vio's opposite direction, holding a tray with a cup of tea.

"Vio?" Green said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I… came to see Red," said Vio. "Can I?"

"Of course!" said Green. "He's resting right now, but you can take this to him."

Green handed the tray over to Vio. He seemed reluctant, but Green was already walking away, so he no choice.

Vio entered their bedroom. The fire was still lit and Red was safely in bed. His skin had finally returned to its normal hue and he wasn't shivering anymore. He set the tray on the nightstand and began to wake him.

"Red," Vio said, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him gently. "Red."

Red groaned a bit and opened his eyes.

"V-Vio?" Red said, looking up at him. He grew more awake once he knew it was him.

"I brought you some tea…" said Vio.

Red smiled at that and began to sit up.

"Thank-you, Vio…" he said. He reached his hands out for it, but changed his mind when he remembered about his hands. Vio noticed the bandages around them.

 _They were burned that bad, huh?_ he thought.

"Here. I'll hold it for you," said Vio. He picked up the cup by the handle and held the small plate underneath it.

"Is it hot?" said Red.

"Well, of course it is," said Vio.

"I don't wanna burn my tongue," said Red.

"You won't, Red," said Vio. "It's fine. Just drink it slowly."

Vio blew on it a bit before giving it to Red. He did what he was told and it tasted really sweet. Green probably put his favorite flavor in for him.

"Why are you here, Vio?" Red said, as Vio took the cup away.

Red probably caught on that Vio had been lost in the books instead of being here to help take care of him. His perception was sharp, but the fact that he knew stung Vio a bit.

"...To see you, of course," Vio answered. He began to notice Red's face frowning at a thought. "Are you okay?"

"Vio?" Red held the blanket close to himself.

"What is it?" said Vio.

"...What do you think was up with that girl?" said Red.

The Ice Mage?" said Vio.

Red nodded.

"What do you mean?" said Vio.

"She was mad at us," said Red. "Well, Green in particular."

"Are you trying to say… that maybe that girl isn't as bad as she seems?" said Vio. "Um… She could have us froze us to death!"

"But… part of me knows that she didn't mean to do that," said Red. "She just wanted to get away because she was trapped."

Now that Red had said that, Vio thought it, too. Heck if he were her, he probably would've done the same thing.

"She was aiming for Green and mentioned Zelda," said Vio. "But… You don't think-"

"N-No!" said Red. "I mean… I don't think so…"

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

Red and voice turned to the source of the voice at the doorway.

"Princess Zelda!" Red and Vio both said.

"What brings you here?" said Vio.

"Your father told me about Red, so I came to check on him," said Zelda.

Zelda closed the door behind her.

"Red… Ever since the girl escaped, the quakes across the Hyrule have stopped," she said.

"So, she was causing the quakes?" said Vio. He had been so caught up in his research, he didn't notice that there hadn't been any more quakes the past few days.

"It's been a great relief for everyone…" said Zelda.

"F-Father said… you stepped in to help me," said Red.

"Check your pocket," Zelda said with a sweet smile.

Red reached into his pocket and felt something warm. It was a see-through crystal with a red light shining within it.

"That's a spell known as Din's Fire," said Zelda. "I thought it would help you warm up."

"Oh. Thank-you, Zelda," said Red.

"You can keep it with you for now," said Zelda. "If you chant it's incantation you can do a fire attack. I'm sure it may be useful."

"Okay," Red said, holding the spell close with the tips of his fingers.

"I need to talk to you about something else important," said Zelda.

"Of course!" said Red. "What is it?"

Zelda pressed her fingers together, tentatively. She wasn't sure how to go about it. So, she decided to just say it.

"Red… Do you think Green sealed Kai away?" said Zelda.

Red gasped. Green told her?!

"I'm s-sorry…" Red said, as tears filled his eyes.

"No, I'm not chastising you," Zelda said, gently. "I merely wish for you to explain why."

Red wiped his eyes, trying to get ahold of himself. Vio walked over to try and comfort him.

"She was mad, Princess," Vio started for Red. "She accused you and Green for keeping her locked away."

"Is that so?" said Zelda.

"She…" Red gulped. "She even knew your name."

"But that's… impossible…" said Zelda.

"She sounded so sad…" said Red. "I had to free her, Princess. I couldn't stand seeing someone so miserable!" He thought deeply and opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda already knew what he wanted.

"Red, you want to know where she is, don't you?" said Zelda.

Red nodded.

"The guards haven't seen her since she fled," said Zelda. "The Gorons said that they saw her flee from the temple, but after that, she disappeared."

"Has anything happened since?" said Red.

"Not that I know of," said Zelda, "but… I think she could be a threat later."

"...Well, I think she just wanted to be left alone," Red responded.

Zelda seemed surprised.

"Red… Why are you defending her?" said Zelda. "The Fire Temple of all places was cold when the guards came to find you four. You were freezing, Red! You could've died!"

"She's not like Vaati!" Red blurted out.

The room went silent when he said that.

"She didn't attack me when I freed her," said Red. "She actually thanked me with happiness and relief. She didn't attack, because she wanted to, she attacked because she was scared, angry, and confused."

"Red-" said Zelda.

"If she wanted us dead she would've killed us, but she didn't!" said Red.

Vio was pretty surprised at this. He's never seen Red disagree with Princess Zelda.

"But Red, look at this way," Zelda said, calmly. "There must be a reason why she was sealed away in the first place. If she managed to almost kill you without even intending to, then she's dangerous. If anyone sees her, I have to send in the soldiers."

"But-" Red tried to say.

"I'm sorry, Red," said Zelda. "But I must think about the safety of Hyrule first."

Zelda walked out. Blue and Green were at the door and heard everything. She said nothing to them and continued walking away. She knew she was upsetting Red… and that fact made her even more upset than she already was. In reality, she wasn't acting in the name of her people, even though she wanted to protect them, as well. They were to come first. That was the duty of a princess who rules her kingdom. Yet, she knew her own selfish reasons were clouding that, and she was ashamed to even let them take over her way of running Hyrule.

She was scared.

…

Red was back on his feet a day or so later. The temperature had dropped even more since it started snowing, but that was to be expected since it was winter.

Red and Zelda hadn't spoken since their somewhat heated debate. Orders were orders, but that didn't mean that Red had to agree with them. His father had heard of the orders from Blue and Green. They were siding with the princess.

Red looked out the window while hanging out in the barracks. Green and Blue were sparring, as usual, despite the cold. He caught a glimpse of Green noticing that he was watching, but Red walked off as soon as he saw. He wasn't sure if he was mad at him for what he said, but it felt like he was.

The town was usually bustling this time of year. The Winter Festival was a once-in-a-year event that Red thought should be a crime to miss. Yet, it seemed that instead of happy, excited faces, there was an air of worry at the castle. And as Red sat in the castle courtyard, watching the snowflakes fall, he couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

Red had been so caught up in watching the snowflakes fall into his hands, he almost didn't notice the Zora standing in front of him.

"You're Link, right?" said the Zora.

"Um… I'm 'a' Link, yes," said Red.

"I'm a messenger from Zora's Domain," said Zora. "Since you're the son of one of the princess's most trusted knights, would you mind giving this to Princess Zelda?"

The Zora pulled out a parchment from his delivery pouch.

"Okay," said Red.

"Thank-you," the Zora said handing Red the parchment. "I really need to get back to Zora's Domain. Thanks again!"

The Zora left the castle afterward. Once he was gone, Red was curious as to what was on the parchment.

He gasped at what he saw. It was a sketch of Kai with a message of where she was last seen. There was a map of Zora's Domain that showed a way to a place known as Snowpeak. Judging that Kai was an ice mage, it would make sense that she would go there.

The Zora Queen probably sent this for Zelda. But if Zelda knew, then…

Tears filled Red's eyes. It was wrong! He shouldn't! He took the parchment and hid it away in his pocket.

Red ran back into the living quarters in the castle and packed some things in a bag. He put on some of the warmest gear over his red tunic and began to head out.

"Red?" said a voice.

Red had passed by the library on the way out. Vio was in the doorway.

"Oh, hey, Vio," said Red.

"Where are you going?" said Vio.

Red's heart rate began to increase. _What if he catches on?_ he thought. _Think, Red! Think!_

"Uh… Princess Zelda… wanted some things from town…" Red managed to make up. "She's too busy to get them herself."

"Oh, I see," said Vio. "Well, be careful. I don't want you slipping on ice."

"I won't," said Red. Though, that was the least of Red's worries.

Red jumped at Vio for a hug. Red was known for giving hugs a lot, but but this one was especially tight. After that, Red waved good-bye and ran out of the castle… while holding back tears. He knew Blue, Green and their father would get suspicious if he went to tell them his little lie and good-bye… so he didn't…

 _It's my fault that Kai was set free,_ Red thought. _Now Hyrule is in danger and everyone is miserable. I have to be the one to set things right..._


	3. Struggles In the Snow

Red had been tense since he made the journey out of town. He had been out of town before, but this was the first time had ever gone alone. It felt like he was the only one trying to make an effort with Kai.

When he awoke the next morning, the person driving the carriage told him that he got as close to Zora's Domain as possible. Red paid the man and got off. He was at some canoe rental area on Zora River. A few Zora's were around, too.

Red curiously made his way to the waterfall. The cliffside was too steep to climb.

"Hey, kid," said a voice.

Red was approached by a Zora.

"What are you doing here?" he said. "You lost?"

"Oh, n-no!" said Red. "I need to get to Zora's Domain. Princess Zelda sent me."

"Oh, I see!" said the Zora. "We're so glad you're here. If you grab onto me I can take you up to Zora's Domain."

"Okay," said Red.

Red hung onto the Zora's back and he dove into the water. He was shocked about how cold it was. The Zora swam up the waterfall, a skill that only they can do. Red had to close his eyes to stop water from splashing into them. Once they made their way to the top, they jumped into the air. Red screamed as they came crashing back down into the water. They were at the low level of Zora's Domain and Red was guided to the edge of the water.

"She's up just ahead," the Zora said, as Red climbed up onto land. His clothes were still dripping with cold water. The Zora had pointed to the tunnel behind him.

"Th-Thank-you," said Red. The Zora waved and swam away, though Red had no idea who he was talking about.

Red headed into the tunnel. He checked the map that was drawn on the massage and he seemed to be going in the right direction. The temperature dropped quickly and his wet clothes didn't help. Red began to see icicles from the roofs and coming up from the ground. He thought that he should've waited for his clothes to dry, but he had to hurry before he aroused suspicion.

Once Red made it to the other side of the tunnel, he saw a vast field of snow. He stood on a ledge and below him was a lake of what possible had freezing waters. Several ice chunks were floating around.

At the edge of the cliff was some kind of small house. Smoke was coming out from the chimney. He ran towards the house and saw a black-haired woman standing by the edge. She was clad in armor and wore a thick poncho. A sword was at her side.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh… P-Princess Z-Zelda sent me…" Red said, trying not to shiver.

"Ah, finally!" said the woman. "So, where's the army?"

"A-Army?" said Red.

"Zelda is sending the troops, right?" said the woman..

"Uh… Oh! I mean, they'll be here soon!" Red lied. "They just… sent me ahead, so I can… tell you."

"Um… okay," said the woman. "Well, my name's Ashei.

"R-Red," Red said.

"Let's go inside," said Ashei. "I don't want you freezing from your clothes."

"Y-Yes, m-ma'm," said Red.

Ashei opened the door at the small house and led Red inside. A warm fire began to put Red at ease. He took off his thick sweater and set it by the fireplace to dry off along with his boots. Ashei had Red sit at the table and prepared some dinner. It was just some boiled vegetables with some meat.

"S-So?" said Red. "Do you live around here?"

"I'm a soldier at Hyrule Castle," said Ashei. "I hang around Zora's Domain sometimes on my travels. Not all soldiers stick close to home, kid. This is just of the outposts we set up for the protection of the Zora."

Ashei dug into her food as she looked over her notes.

"So, I'm guessing you got my message from the Zora, huh?" said Ashei.

"Yes," said Red. He pulled out the parchment and set it on the table. He pulled down a nervous gulp befores speaking again. "So, you're looking for this girl?" he said, pointing at the drawing.

"Word spread fast about the ice girl," said Ashei. "The guards have been trying their best to keep the news under a tight lock from the public."

"But… what could Kai want with Snowpeak?" said Red.

"Sorry?" said Ashei. "Kai?"

"That's her name," said Red.

Ashei picked up her pen. "I… see…" she said, jotting that down as a note. "And I don't know what she could want, but depending on how long that girl has been trapped in the temple, she might be heading towards a ruined town in the mountains."

"There's a town?" said Red.

"Used to be," said Ashei. "It got taken out when Vaati was around hundreds of years ago. She could be heading there, though."

"So, you're saying that if we go to this town, we can find Kai?" said Red.

"I guess so," said Ashei. "I just want to see if she's there. I don't think we're strong enough to confront her yet."

"Got it!" said Red.

"Good," said Ashei. "Let's go in the morning when your gear is dry."

"Okay," said Red.

Red continued to eat his food and Ashei got ready for bed. She could be helpful to find Kai, but he wondered if he could convince her to let Red talk to the ice mage. He hoped she wouldn't report any of this to Zelda…

Red feared his karma for running away and withholding the message to the princess was catching up to him. When he awoke this morning his throat was incredibly sore and he felt sluggish. Despite this, he still had to find Kai. He got up and made his way to where he had hung up his gear.

"Mornin'," Ashei said, walking by as Red grabbed his sweater.

"H-Hey…" Red said, holding back a cough. As soon as his shoes were on he walked over to the table.

"Okay," said Ashei, placing something on the table. "Here's a map to the village in the mountain. The snow has calmed down enough for us to try and get there and I already told the Zora's in case something happens."

"Okay," said Red. "Okay… ay… Ah-choo!"

Red wiped his nose, noticing the green snot he just sneezed. As Ashei glanced over, he desperately tried to hide it.

"You okay?" said Ashei.

"Y-Yeah," Red said, sniffling.

"Whatever you say," said Ashei. She grabbed her sword from the back and grabbed her map. "Let's get going."

As soon as they were ready, they headed out of the outpost. Red wasn't sure if was just colder today or it was because he was sick, but he kept going. They used the floating ice chunks scattered in the lake to get across and they they began to make their way up the mountain trail. Ashei made sure that they were on the right path, but since not many people had gone down route in years, the path was almost buried under the snow. It almost came up to their ankles.

"Man, that girl made walking up here look so easy…" said Ashei.

"Well, sh-she's an ice mage…" Red said, shivering.

"True…" Ashei said as the approached a cave. She checked her map. "Okay, if this is correct, the way the town is through this cave."

Red went into the cave first. To his relief it was actually warmer in there. He looked around and saw that some of the stalactites were made of ice.

Red heard a squeak of some kind. He wasn't sure what it was, but that was quickly answered when a flock of ice Keese flew at him. Red screamed and ducked, making the Keese fly over him. Ashei ran out of the way, but the noise and movement caused a wall of snow to block the entrance.

Red ran over to the blocked entrance.

"Ashei?!" Red yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Ashei. "How about you?"

"Yes, I'm okay," said Red. He covered his mouth for a cough.

"I'll find a way to clear out the snow," said Ashei. "Just sit tight."

"Are you sure?!" said Red.

"Yes," said Ashei. "Just hang on."

"O… Okay," said Red.

Red wasn't sure how long Ashei would be gone. He heard her footsteps when she ran… but Red thought that he wouldn't be any use just waiting around. He was sick of being a burden, so he decided to keep going. At least with Ashei gone, Red didn't have to hide the fact that he was sick. He knew it was warmer from the snow inside the cave, but after a while, it started feeling hot. After going up a slope, he found a large door that seemed moveable.

Red grabbed onto the door with his hands and pulled to the left. After a bit, the door broke free from the ice keeping it in place and the door opened, revealing a way outside.

Red entered a calm field. His cough seemed to be getting worse, but he didn't want to give up. Up ahead, he could see a tree on a lone hill. Ice covered the top of the plant.

" _You shouldn't be here!"_

The snow began coming down from the sky. It was Kai. It had to be. Red cleared his throat the best he could to speak.

"Kai!" It's me! Red!" he yelled. He wasn't really sure where to yell since he couldn't see her.

The wind began to pick up around Red.

" _GO AWAY… Before I make you…"_

"Kai, I'm not here to fight!" said Red. "I just want to talk."

" _You're one of them! One of the Noble Knights…"_

"Kai, I just want to help," said Red.

Red heard a growling noise from his left.

 _"I said GO AWAY!"_

A Wolfos made of ice jumped at Red. The boy pulled out his sword and swung at it immediately. The snowstorm that began to grow stronger.

Red jumped away from a monster and then jumped at it to stab it in the head. Five more monsters appeared at his opposite side. His sword shined with a bright light. With one swing of the sword a wave of light wiped them out, but it left Red out of breath. Sword beams required energy and Red didn't have much from being sick.

Red ran at another Wolfos and sliced it to bits then he decapitated another. All at once, from all the angles, the monsters came at him. Red yelled out and unleashed a spin attack, throwing them all back.

Red covered his mouth, fighting through his coughs. The cold he was breathing in was making his chest hurt. He was so distracted that he didn't see the next Wolfos claw at him. It tore a scratch in his side and Red screamed as he fell onto the snow. He had to block the Wolfos trying to tear him into shreds with his shield. A bunch of Wolfos began to surround him Tears began to fill his eyes as the monsters closed in. An idea flashed through his mind at last second. The Wolfos jumped into the air as Red reached into his pocket with his free hand.

"DIN'S… FIRE!" Red yelled holding up the spell he had.

An explosion of fire burned all of the Wolfos, and melted the snow around Red. The light grew dim from within the crystal spell and the warmth faded.

Red struggled to get on his feet and tread his way up the hill. He tried to hold back his sobs from the pain his in his side and the warm blood he felt trickling down. He grabbed onto the tree once he made it to the top. Looking down on the other side was all that was needed before everything started spinning. Red let go of the tree and tumbled down the hill to the bottom, where he laid motionless.

He heard growling. Red began to sob quietly as more Wolfos came to finish him off.

"STOP!"

Red gasped as Kai's voice cut through the cold. The Wolfos backed away. Everything started getting blurry, but he could see the figure of a girl before his vision went blank...


	4. The Limit

There was no way that Vio couldn't have seen it. Yet, he didn't. It didn't seem possible…

Red had hugged Vio the day he disappeared. It was a big, tight one, too. How the heck did that not make him suspect a thing?

And how did it take an entire day to see what really happened?

…

Vio had made the trip to a small house near the Eastern Palace. A kind old woman was expecting him and told him to make himself comfortable in the living room. With that, she left to go get her granddaughter. Vio had told the others that he was going to make the trek out near the Eastern Palace and wouldn't be back until nightfall. After the old woman's granddaughter, Irene, came in to meet with Vio, the two began to chat.

"Well, you must really need something, since you came all this way," Irene said, once they got the pleasantries out of the way. "So, go on, then. Tell me what you need."

"Oh… Well, you see, I've been studying magic as of late," said Vio, "and I came across your book." Vio reached into his bag to pull it out and show it to her.

"Oh, that old thing?" said Irene. "I forget why I decided to write that, but my gram wanted me to 'express myself'."

"In one of your chapters, you mentioned your fascination with Vaati's magic and even Ganondorf's," said Vio.

"Oh, yeah…" Irene said, beginning to remember. "I asked my gram about it once, and she said to forget about it because it was a form of dark magic. All the research I did anyway only went out of its way to discourage it, too. So I stopped. 'Like Vaati and Ganondorf, once you get your hands on magic like that, you could lose yourself…' my gram said. I want to be a powerful witch, but I don't want to lose my mind doing it."

Vio frowned slightly. Another dead end, he thought. Well, it's not her fault…

"I see…" he said.

"But… did you learn anything from those books?" said Irene.

"A few things," Vio answered, "but it's not what I was looking for…" He stood up and gathered his things. "Well, thank-you for your time."

"Eh, it's alright," said Irene.

With that, Vio headed back to Hyrule Castle Town. The trail was a lot more quiet than usual on the way back to the castle. All the animals must have already began to hibernate for the winter. In fact, Vio noticed that it hadn't stopped snowing since it started a few days ago… Hyrule's had its snow flurries during the winter, but not this much.

It was nightfall by the time Vio made it back to Hyrule Castle. The town was filled with workers trying to keep the roads clear, and despite the weather, they were also setting up for the Winter Festival.

Since it was pretty late, everyone had to be in their living quarters resting for the night. So, he headed there. He heard bickering when he entered. Green and Blue were with their father and they stopped when Vio entered.

"Hey, I'm back," he said, gently. He saw that the others didn't share the same mood at the moment. "Um… Is there something wrong?" He glanced around and saw that someone was here. "Where's Red?"

"That's the problem…" Blue grumbled.

"What?" Vio said.

"It's Red…" Green answered. "He's missing."

"Wh… What?" said Vio. "I thought he just went into town to-"

"When Red didn't come back, we asked the princess and she said she never asked him to go into town," said their father.

"But… that's what he said to me…" said Vio.

Vio recalled the warm gear Red had on and the hug he gave him. It was tight… almost like he was saying… good-bye…

"He lied!" Vio realized. "He lied right to my face!"

Out of all the Links, he never thought Red would lie!

Vio sat in a nearby chair. Everyone was staring.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "It's my fault…"

"No, Vio," said their father. "We should have watched him closely. His argument with the princess should've been a warning to us and we didn't listen."

"We all know he left to find that stupid ice girl," said Blue.

"But he doesn't understand who or what he's up against," said Green. "The princess fears she may be at the same level as Vaati!"

"Then, that's even more a reason why we need to find him," their father said.

"Have you guys looked anywhere?" said Vio.

"We checked the entire town," said Green. "No one's seen him. He probably hid his face so he wouldn't leave a witness trail."

"Oh…" Vio said, disappointingly.

"We're going to continue tomorrow morning," said Father. "You boys get some rest. I'm going search for a Red a little more with some of the other knights."

Vio's hands turned into fists. His dedication to his research must have clouded his perception.

And he hated himself for it…

Vio had tried to sleep like his father had requested, but he couldn't. It took the four of them to take down Vaati and they still needed help to defeat them. And now Red was going alone against someone who was pretty much almost as powerful as Vaati… all because Vio was so caught up in trying to do something he wasn't sure could even be done.

"Damn it!" Vio grunted, slamming his fist into the nightstand. Even after of lying around, he couldn't sleep. Even with their father searching for Red with other trained knights, Vio already knew how much of a head start Red probably got from his little lie. He turned to see the Green and Blue asleep. And with that, he stood up and left… to the library…

It was no surprise to Vio that their father came back empty-handed. When Green and Blue awoke the next morning, they were surprised to find that Vio never went to bed, and Green was left irritated. He knew what was going on, and that just made his anger worse.

Two days passed since Red's disappearance. Green, Blue and their father would continue to look for Red, and Green was getting more and more angry that Vio wasn't helping. He was more lost in the books than ever. In fact, Blue wasn't sure if he ever came to bed in the last two days. He hadn't been there to eat during mealtimes…

Green finally had enough and went down to the library. He peeked in from the door and saw that Blue was right. Vio had been in the library for two days straight… awake for two days straight… Sleep pulled at Vio's senses, but he did his best to ignore it. He was frustrated that Irene proved to be useless to him, the rest of these books being useless… and for being useless himself, just like before!

He heard the sound of the door opening and closing. _Who was in here now?_ Vio wondered. _Whatever. They'll just get the same result: Nothing._

"Vio?"

Vio knew it was Green. He walked in to see the mess that was made by Vio of all people. He saw the balled up papers on the floor, had a thought to where the wastebasket was, and saw that it was already full of papers.

Vio didn't even bat Green an eye when he approached him. For he had a guess of what would happen. He'd ask what was happening, get mad, and then leave. Green had yet to talk to him about all this, but when he saw the mess in the library, the papers lying everywhere, the books on the floor, and Vio's messy hair and determined look on his face despite the apparent bags under his eyes, he realized what a mess Vio was becoming. Green realized there was more to being a leader than just training and keeping the peace.

"Do you need something or what?" Vio said, trying to break the silence. Green had yet to say anything, and Vio didn't like being stared at. He reached over to turn the page on the book he was reading, but Green held the page down to stop him.

"Vio, stop," Green said, sternly. "This isn't healthy."

"I'm reading," Vio said, trying to pull the book away.

"No, you're not!" Green yelled. He pulled the book out of Vio's hands and tossed it across the room.

"Green, what the heck?!" Vio yelled.

"Look, Vio!" said Green. "It was fine when you were reading more. Heck, I could even say it was fine when you started neglecting your training, but the Vio I knew would never let himself go like this! Refusing to eat and sleep and look for Red is where I draw the line!

Vio reached for another book, but Green slapped his hand away. He was angry at, not only Vio, but himself for letting this happen.

"Stop!" Green yelled. "You're done reading! You're going to bed right now! Let's go!"

"I sleep when Red's safe!" Vio responded.

"Oh? You're actually worried about him?" said Green. "Well, where have you been the past two days instead of searching for him?"

"You don't even know where he is!" said Vio.

"At least we're looking!" said Green.

"Aimlessly!"

"So what? At least it's something!"

Vio shot Green a glare. Green refused to take him seriously in this state.

"Vio, what going on?" Green said, easing up on his tone.

"Green, it's nothing!" said Vio.

"Vio… come on…"

"...I failed to stop Red, Green…" Vio said, solemnly. "I couldn't keep him safe…"

Green was sure that they already went over this a few days ago.

"Vio-"

"I should've seen right through his lie!" Vio said, sounding frustrated. "But I didn't!"

"Well, if you weren't so distracted with all this, you would've," said Green.

"If you're here to just state the obvious, I'm not interested," Vio said, getting up. "Leave."

"Not without you."

"I can't sleep, Green."

Green grabbed Vio's arm, but he pulled away.

"Either you come peacefully, or I carry you kicking and screaming," Green said, grabbing his shoulder. "What's your choice?"

"I said no!" Vio yelled, pushing Green away. Green tried to grab onto the table as he fell, but pulled down some of Vio's papers as he fell onto the floor.

Vio backed away as soon as he realized what he had done. Green sat up as he cleared away the notes on him, but once he took a second to read them he began to see what was happening. Blue had told him Vio had been researching magic. All he had to see were the words "magic", "Vaati", and "Ganondorf", to see what was going on. Green was going to yell at Vio for pushing him down like that. Heck, it could've escalated into a fight, but realizing what Vio had been doing all this time pulled at his heartstrings.

Green set papers he skimmed aside and looked up at Vio.

"...You've been trying to bring back Shadow…" he said.

Vio's hair began to shade his eyes. His head hung low.

"You feel like you failed Shadow and now you feel like you failed Red," Green said, standing up.

"Green…" Vio was nearly speechless, further proving that Green was correct.

"Let's go," said Green. "You're going to bed."

"I'm no use to you asleep…" said Vio.

"You're no use to us dead, either," Green responded. "Why didn't you tell us you were doing this?"

"Because you would've been against it!" said Vio. "Or you would've said it was impossible and make me forget about it. I'm sure Father would be against it, as well. I'm the only one who can do this!"

"You seem to be forgetting that we're family," said Green. "I know you feel guilty for betraying him, but we had to save Zelda and Hyrule."

"Yeah, me, his only friend he ever had, betraying him and then letting him die…" said Vio. His face grew disgusted at the memory. "And they call us heroes…"

Green knew that he could never understand the amount of guilt Vio carried, but they had to save Hyrule, Zelda and their own father, and this way of living wasn't good for Vio. For anyone, for that matter…

"Vio… I wish things could've turned out differently for him," said Green. "We all do. But do you think that if Shadow were here right now, do you think he would want to see you like this? Do you think he's want you running yourself ragged for months on end and neglecting your friends and family?"

Vio backed away as Green approached him. He expected Green to try and grab him again, but was met with a hug instead.

"Even if we can't bring him back, you still have us, Vio," said Green. "Shadow sacrificed himself to protect us. He wouldn't want you feeling guilty about it."

"...What about Red?" said Vio.

"We'll find him," Green said, determined. "He's alive. I know it. We'll stop this Ice Mage together."

Tears formed in Vio's eyes. He wrapped his around Green and hugged him back.

"...I'm sorry…" Vio said, letting his tiredness show in his voice.

"We can clean up this mess later," said Green. "Now, come on."

Vio didn't say a word. His exhaustion took over and he no longer put up a fight. Green wrapped Vio's arm over his shoulders and guided him back to their quarters.

Green had Vio sit on his bed. He took off his boots and laid him against his pillow. An exhausted sigh escaped from Vio as Green pulled the blanket over him. Already, the comforting grip of sleep was rising up to claim him.

"G-Green?" Vio said, sitting up slightly. "Y-You'll tell me if you find any sign of Red, right?"

"Of course," Green said, lying him back down. "Please get some sleep, now." Vio's eyelids drooped shut as he fell back against his pillow.

"Red…" Green heard Vio mutter as he drifted off.

Green sat back in a nearby chair. It really hurt to see Vio of all people like this. He hoped he would get a little better after he got some rest. He worried that if he left, Vio would just get up and leave, so he stayed and watched him. Their father peeked in through the door for a second and smiled at the fact that Green got Vio to sleep, before Blue came in a few minutes later.

"Oh, hey," Blue said, cheerfully. "You got him to bed!"

"Shh!" Green hissed. "He's exhausted. Try to be quiet."

"Alright, alright," Blue said, trying to whisper. "So, did you figure out what was going on?"

Green wasn't sure if he should say what it was exactly.

"Yeah…" he said. "I did… Don't worry about Vio… I'll make sure he's fine…"

…

Princess Zelda stared out the window. Her attendants had informed her of the increasing strength of the snow. It worried her, and the fact that the snow hadn't stopped yet worried her even more.

"Your Highness!" a guard said as he ran into the room.

"Huh?" Zelda said, snapping out of her thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Ashei is here to see you," said the guard.

"Very well," said Zelda. "Send her in."

Zelda hurried down to the throne room. Ashei met up with Zelda soon after.

"Zelda, what's going on?!" Ashei said, irritably.

Zelda didn't like Ashei's tone.

"Customarily, my subjects bow before greeting me," said Zelda.

"What happened to the troops you were sending down to Zora's Domain?" said Ashei.

"What troops?" said Zelda.

"A Zora messenger was sent here with an update about the Ice Sorceress and I thought you were sending the troops down down," said Ashei.

"I never received such a message," said Zelda.

"But your messenger came down and said that you did!" said Ashei. "We scouted out Snowpeak and that stupid Ice Mage got him!"

"Hold on!" Zelda said. "...I never sent a messenger to Zora's Domain."

"Then… who was the one that came?" said Ashei.

Zelda began to connect the pieces.

"RED!" Zelda yelled.


	5. Her Element

**A/N: So, I'm going to try to update this on Wednesdays and Saturdays. This is a ten-part story and I want to finish it at least at the beginning of January. Updates may be a little choppy on Wednesday because the computer I use isn't mine.**

Kai stormed into her bedroom and landed face-first into the pillows on her bed. Yet another pointless fight lost at the blame of her younger brother.

 _"You have to set an example…"_ he father said.

 _"He broke that vase, because you weren't watching him,"_ her mother said.

 _Well, maybe if they were actually around to look after the brat, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!_ Kai thought.

Kai cried herself to sleep. Right before she did, though, she swore she saw something very small walking across her desk…

…

Anger pulled at all her senses. Looking back, all the stupid stuff she had to put up with paled in comparison to now. That anger was reflected around her. Everywhere she went, a snowy path was left behind, and it grew stronger to a whirlwind of a storm.

Kai continued up the trail, past the familiar banners which indicated the path to her town. Her mind, through the conflicting thoughts, remained on one thing:

Home.

Past the walls of the city, Kai was met with a jarring sight. The town she called home, Tabantha Village, was in ruins. The bustling town was no more. It was empty and barren. The houses were falling apart, some of them were missing roofs. Windows were broken and most of the town seemed to have been mostly raided. She walked through it all with the same worried look on her face. The storm grew bigger around her and the entire town was in the calm within the eye.

Kai climbed the steps up to the big mansion north of the town. The house had seen better days. The roof seemed to have several holes in it and the statues by the door seemed to be falling apart. She pushed the door open and entered the foyer.

"Mom?" Kai called. "Dad?"

There was no answer. She had expected this, judging from the ruined town, but confirming this fact just made her feel worse. The foyer seemed just as messy as the town. What a surprise that the most unharmed room in the house was her brother's… she thought. Other than that, mostly everything was gone… All that she felt like she could do now was to try and pick up the pieces.

And so she did. Using her powers of ice and snow, she patched up the holes in the walls and roof of her house with ice. She walked out into town and did the same, while adding her own flare to the houses. Knowing that the Winter Festival was around this time of year, she decorated the town with various snow figures and made it seem that the fountain in the square was not broken, but rather, frozen. She actually started having fun after a while.

Kai stood by the found in town square and tried to test something. She gathered her power and concentrated, a vision of what she wanted was deep in her mind. Once she looked up, she saw that she had summoned an armored knight twice her size, wielding a sword and shield. With that, she began to summon more creatures of ice and snow and made them to protect the town and patrol the mountain for intruders. She didn't want anyone up here.

Kai was amazed with these powers. The possibilities seemed limitless.

But she was not happy…

As the Ice Sorceress stood at the highest point of the mansion, she took in the storm swirling around. She wondered what she was going to do now?

Then, she sensed it. One of her own creatures were alerted to the presence of someone. She closed her eyes and told the monster to wait before striking. Through its eyes, she could see a familiar face. Why was he here? She had no idea.

"You shouldn't be here!" Kai yelled.

Red seemed startled, but determined to stand his ground.

"Kai! It's me! Red!"

Kai didn't understand. Why was he here after turning down her offer to leave with her? Was this a trick?

"GO AWAY… Before I make you…" said Kai.

"Kai, I'm not here to fight!" said Red. "I just want to talk!"

 _Yeah, right…_

"You're one of them!" said Kai. "One of the Noble Knights!"

"Kai, I just want to help!" said Red.

"I said GO AWAY!" Kai yelled.

The Wolfos she was using to see jumped at Red. He slashed through it immediately, breaking their connection.

Kai came down from her house on an ice slide. Two giant knights of ice accompanied her out of town and down the mountain trail. Was Red alone? Were more coming? She couldn't risk it! She just wanted to be left alone!

She saw the tree she passed on the way to Tabantha. It still sat on the same hill. She remembered fondly how her family would go there to play. She saw Wolfos being tossed and disintegrating, and summoned a sword of her own made of ice.

A figure fell from the top of the hill. It really was an intruder. More Wolfos showed up finish him off. Kai then got closer, and saw it was Red.

"STOP!" Kai yelled.

The monsters backed away. Kai ran over to Red. His eyes were barely open before he fainted. Kai saw blood seeping out from his side. She didn't want him to die! She just wanted him to leave!

Kai glanced around and saw one of the banners to the town. She cut a piece off with her ice sword and used it to cover Red's wound. He cried out in pain, but Kai held him still.

"It's okay," Kai whispered. "It's okay…" She picked him up and ran to one of the knights. She went onto it's hand and she rode on one of its shoulders with Red in her arms.

"Take us back to the mansion," said Kai. She turned to the monsters. "Find me supplies! Anyway you can!"

The monsters roared in obedience and went to do as she commanded. And with that, Kai, headed back home.

Once Kai was back at the mansion, she rushed to the bedroom of where her parents once slept. While the shelves and closet were ruined, the bed and fireplace were mostly still intact. She set Red down on the floor and continued to apply pressure on the cloth where his wound was. Her heart was racing. What was she going to do?

"Miss Kai, is there something I can do?"

Kai turned around to see a formally dressed man made entirely out of ice. He seemed… awfully familiar.

"...Liam?" said Kai. How was he here? She did not recall summoning him with her ice powers. It mattered little right now.

"Y-Yes, please!" Kai pleaded. "Apply pressure on this boy's wound. I will be back momentarily."

Kai rushed outside of the mansion and cut down several trees with her magic. She gathered several branches and logs and hurried back inside. Rubbing two sticks together, she managed to start a fire with them and tossed them into the fireplace immediately. Dust exploded into the room, making Kai cough and even Red in his unconscious state. Kai kept the door open, for the smoke and dust to air out.

Kai gazed over at Red. He was pale, but his face was flushed and he was shivering. He had a fever. That much was clear, but she was mostly worried about his wound. She knelt down and held his hand. It was her fault he got hurt.

"Red, please…" Kai whispered. "Stay with me…"

One of the knights came in handed Kai a box. It had red potions, green ones, blue ones… and some first aid stuff.

"Where did you get this?" said Kai.

"Zora's Domain, My Lady…" the knight said, calmly but coldly. "You said to get them anyway we can…"

Kai knew what the knight meant by that.

"I see…" she said. "Thank-you…"

"Miss Kai," said Liam. "This boy will need stitches."

Kai looked over at Liam. His face was serious. She ran over with the box.

"Hold him still, Miss Kai," said Liam. "I will take care of it."

Kai removed Red's jacket and set it aside. She pulled up his tunic and shirt and held him still. Red cried out in pain as the needle began to cut through his wounded flesh, but Kai held his head back to stop him from getting up and held his hand tighter, while whispering comforting words.

Ten minutes passed by swiftly. Liam managed to close up the wound and got up to get the bandages. Kai grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Red to keep him warm until Liam returned and applied the bandages around his waist, covering up the wound.

"There you go…" Kai said, gently. "The worst is over…"

"V...Vio…" Red moaned, softly. "I'm… sorry…"

Kai wrapped the blanket back around him and gently carried him to the bed. It was pretty old, but still good enough to be used. She wished she could find a pillow, but there weren't any. So she had to fold another blanket to place behind his head to improvise. She could tell Red was warm, because he finally stopped shivering.

"Keep him warm, Miss Kai," said Liam. "I may have closed his wound, but you must get his fever down."

"Th… Thank-you, Liam," said Kai. She wiped the tears from Red's eyes, as well as from her own. Then she looked back at him. "U-Um… May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Miss Kai," said Liam. "What is it?"

"What… are you doing here?" said Kai.

"Whatever do you mean?" said Liam. "I am a servant hired by your mother and father. I've worked here for years! Are you alright?"

Kai wasn't sure what to think. It was as if she never went missing to him. She saw water dripping onto the floor. It was probably because of the fire.

"Um… You're… melting…" said Kai.

"Oh?" Liam said, looking at himself. "Dreadfully sorry, madam! I shall go. Do you require anything else?"

"No," said Kai. "I will stay here and tend to Red."

"As you wish," Liam said, heading out. "I will have some of the other servants prepare dinner."

Kai had no idea what was going on. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or terrified. She did miss her family and the servants she made friends with. Perhaps her powers made them subconsciously…

Kai turned back to Red and placed another blanket over him.

"...I'm so sorry…" she whispered, as tears filled her eyes. Her power defended her, brought an illusion of restoration to her home and her town… but she was still not happy…

Kai turned to the fire where she and Liam had patched up Red. Something was on the floor. It probably fell out of Red's pocket. She picked it up and saw it was a fire spell. A faint red light was glowing from it.

Kai turned to Red. _He wasn't… trying to kill me, was he?_ She thought.

Kai's mind raced with thoughts of betrayal. It brought her more tears. Just this small feeling of sadness and anger were causing icicles to form in the room. Kai gasped and took a deep breath. She would question him… It was the least she could do…

…

Red felt warm… and he wasn't sure why. He remembered passing out in the snow. When he opened his eyes, he saw the blurry image of the bed curtain. The sheets had a really old, musty smell to them, but he wanted to stay warm. What came into the view was the blurry, but eventually clear image of a very worried Kai.

"R-Red…?" Kai whispered shyly. She sounded incredibly scared.

"K-Kai…" Red said, softly. He was shocked at how hoarse his voice sounded.

Kai sighed in relief.

"Oh, gods…" said Kai. "I thought I killed you…" The tears in her eyes finally escaped and dripped onto the bed. "I'm so sorry…"

Red sat up slightly.

"I-It's okay…" Red said, holding back a cough. "You didn't mean-"

Red began coughing up a storm. Kai laid him back down as it subsided and Red was too weak to put up resistance. She saw his hand move to where his wound was.

"Don't worry," said Kai. "My… friend said your wound should heal up nicely. Just… try not move around so much."

"F-Friend?" Red said, weakly. "Wh-Where are we?"

Kai gathered her cold hands.

"This… This is my house… in Tabantha Village…" said Kai.

"Tab… anth… a…?" Red tried to pronounce.

"Yes," Kai answered. "Are you warm?"

"U-Um… yeah…" said Red. "Aren't you?"

"...No," Kai said, solemnly. "I'm always cold." She stood up and walked towards the fire. She wasn't lying about what she said. Her hands could be right next to the fire, and she would be no warmer. Only cold.

Red could sense that there was still something on her mind. He saw icicles forming from the ground around her, despite the fire. He held his side gently as he sat up.

"Are you… okay?" Red said. He coughed a bit and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"I need to ask you..." Kai said with her voice growing grim. She turned to him holding the used Din's Fire spell in her right hand. "What are you doing here, Red?" she said, angrily.

Red winced at the sight. He knew what Kai was thinking with the spell she found. It must be why she was angry.

"I-I… Princess Zelda gave that to me…" said Red.

"She ordered you to kill me?!" said Kai.

"N-No!" Red said, raising his voice, slightly. "She gave it to me after you blasted me. I almost froze to death…"

"I almost killed you twice?!" Kai said, suddenly terrified.

"K-Kai…" Red said, nervously. "It's okay…"

"N-No, it's not!" said Kai. "I can use this power, but I can barely control its effects… I just wanted to be left alone…" She crossed her arms, trying to hold back tears. "Why, Red? Why did you follow me?"

"I… I wanted to make peace…" said Red. "Zelda's scared, but I know you don't mean harm. Can't we work this out?"

Anger returned to Kai's eyes.

"Don't you understand?!" she yelled. Red cowered in fear as the wall behind her began to be covered under a sheet of ice. "The royal family! The Noble Knights! They don't care about the people! All they care about is the land!" Her face soured at a thought. "I put up with a lot of stuff when I lived here… but when I was trapped in that crystal… All I wanted to do was come home… And the Zelda and her hero did nothing!"

"But… I care about you," said Red. "And I'm a Noble Knight."

"Huh?" Kai said, backing away. Her face was a bit flushed.

"I came down here to warn you," said Red. "Zelda doesn't understand. She's scared of you."

"What do you mean?" said Kai.

"A Zora came to Hyrule Castle," said Red. "They saw that you come up here, and I was scared that if the message got to the princess she'd send the troops after you. See?"

Red handed Kai the message sent by the Zora. She couldn't believe how much the Zora knew of her. The location the surprisingly accurate sketch.

"You… You came all this way just warn me?" said Kai.

Red nodded. Kai set the paper aside.

"...Thank-you," said Kai.

"It's okay, Kai," said Red. "I know we can figure out a way to stop this."

"Yeah…" Kai said, glaring at the window.

Red laid back down and started coughing again. Kai walked over with a red potion.

"H-Here…" said Kai. "It'll help you heal and lower your fever."

Kai helped Red sit up so he could drink it. He winced at the taste, but drank it anyway.

"It tastes terrible…" said Red.

"I know…" said Kai.

"Thank-you…" Red said, anyway.

Kai laid Red back down. The medicine was already making him sleepy.

"I'll have my servants make you something when you wake up," said Kai.

"Servants?" Red said, drowsingly.

"It's… complicated," said Kai. "Just… get some sleep, okay?"

"O… kay…" Red said, as his eyelids drooped shut.

Kai stayed with him for a few minutes to make sure he had fallen asleep. She had to store away the spell. So, she left the room to do just that.

Princess Zelda remained on her mind. She just wanted to be left alone, but the princess wanted to hunt her down like an animal? As long as those soldiers were looking for her, she felt like she could never be free.

After storing away the Din's Fire spell, she stared out the window in the foyer. She was scared of could happen… but became intrigued with ideas due to the possibilities of her powers.

"Are troubled, Miss Kai?" Liam said, while she was distracted. She had already devised a plan.

"Liam, please look after Red for me," said Kai. "There's… something I must attend to…"

"As you wish…" said Liam.

Kai ran out into the town square. Creatures already began to gather as she stood on top of the ruined and frozen fountain. She took a deep breath and summoned hordes of monsters and ice knights.

"My creatures!" Kai yelled, as she held up a sword made of ice. "We march for Hyrule Castle!" She formed a glare. "To Zelda!" She said, with the taste of revenge in her mouth.

The monsters began to lead the way. Kai jumped down and followed with knights behind her.

She had to stop her enemy, before her enemy stopped her.


	6. The Battle At Castle Town

Green, Blue and their father got on their warmest gear. Princess Zelda had informed them of the situation with Red and their father saw no choice than to try and rescue him.

"Are you boys ready?" their father said walking in to check on them.

"Yeah…" Green said, sounding unsure of himself. "But what about Vio?"

"Vio needs his rest," said father. "We can't wait for him. He can just stay and look after the princess."

"Are you sure we can take her on?" said Blue.

"We're not going alone," said father. "Some of the other Noble Knights are going to meet up with at the eastern gate."

"Okay," said Green. He felt bad leaving Vio behind, but was sure Princess Zelda would let him know what was going on when he woke up.

Green and Blue followed their father out of the castle and into the courtyard. Once there, they were surprised to see a bunch of Zoras around. Many of them looked scared and those who weren't, were tending to the injured.

The Zora Queen, Rutela, was watching over her people carefully. Green, Blue, and their father approached, remembering to kneel before speaking to her.

"Queen Rutela," said father. "What brings you here to Zora's Domain?"

"General, it is an honor to see you and your heroic sons," Rutela said, gently, as they stood up. "My people were forced to flee Zora's Domain after it was savagely attacked by frozen beasts."

"Pardon. Beasts?" said Green.

"They came into the domain from Snowpeak," said Rutela. "No one was badly hurt, but they raided our supplies. Shortly after, a snowstorm blew over the place and began to freeze the very waters."

"What?!" said Blue.

"We must inform the other knights," said father. "Thank-you, Queen Rutela. Green! Blue! With me!"

The three left the castle to go meet with the other Noble Knights at the Castle Town's eastern gate. They had heard of what happened and understood the urgency, but then one of the guards patrolling the walls rung the bell in the watchtower.

"Soldiers, to arms!" the guard yelled. "Enemies approach from the hills to the east!"

The two Links and their father immediately knew what was happening. Father turned to the knights.

"You!" he said, pointing at one. "Go warn the princess!"

The knight nodded and ran off.

"You!" father said, pointing to a squad. "Go start evacuating people and get some of the guards to help! The rest of us have to defend the town."

The knights and the guards ran outside of the town. Blue and Green caught on to their father's theory. Snowpeak was near Zora's Domain, and now whatever attacked them was heading to Castle Town. The wind began to began to pick up as the knights saw white figures in the distance who were then seen to be monsters. Leading the charge was Kai, radiating with power. She held a sword of ice towards the opposing side.

"Begone, mage!" father yelled. The soldiers and knights drew their weapons.

Green and Blue glared and pulled out their swords and shields.

"Where's Red, you fiend?!" Green yelled.

Kai ignored Green's words. Once Kai was close enough while maintaining a safe distance, she closed her eyes and began to speak to them through her mind.

" _Listen to me, Hyrulean Knights! It is not you I seek! I seek an audience with the princess of Hyrule, Zelda! Step aside or face unnecessary violence!"_

The guards on the walls raised their bows in refusal. It seemed like Kai was ignoring their warning. The glowing girl began to walk forward towards them. The knights and guards stood their ground as she got closer with the monsters behind her. Was she daft?

"FIRE!" the general yelled.

The archers fired as they commanded, shocked to see the girl turn into nothing but snow when they hit her and faded into the wind. The monsters roared and charged at the Hyrulean army.

"A fake?!" Green said, as the soldier moved forward to hold off the monsters. He saw birds made of snow flying over them and towards the town.

Their father looked up and began to see what was going on.

"It's a diversion!" said father. "Green! Blue! Go to the castle! You must protect Princess Zelda!"

"But-" Blue tried to say.

"I'll be fine!" said father. "We have to keep the town safe for everyone to get away. Now, go!"

Green and Blue understood. They ran back into the town to do as they were told.

Meanwhile, the real Kai had soared through the sky on a bird made of snow. She jumped off doing one flip in the air and landed gracefully in town. She began her walk towards the castle, when six guards surrounded her.

"Move!" she said, angrily. "I don't have time to deal with you…"

Kai continued forward. The guard in front of her gave her a warning before swing his spear at her, but she caught it with her one of her hand. The spear began to get covered in ice and the piece she was holding broke off. The guard gasped and Kai punched him in the face with an icy fist, knocking him to the ground. The guards swung their spears from behind her. Kai swung her arms over her head and the guards spears were caught in a chunk of ice she summoned. Then she tossed the soldiers over her head.

Two knights of ice came up from behind her. She summoned more creatures to do her bidding.

"Deal with anyone who tries to stop me," said Kai.

The Ice Sorceress stormed towards her destination, summoning more monsters on the way. She witnessed people running away, but hid from the guards that went by. She was both surprised and disappointed that no one was guarding the gate. She stepped inside the courtyard and set her eyes on the castle before her.

…

Vio felt like he was floating. He had no idea why… He could hear noises, but couldn't tell what it was is and where they were coming from.

" _V… Vio!"_ It sounded faint and very warped. _"St... Stop her!... Has… Red! Vio! VIO!"_

Vio was barely pulled out from his deep sleep. The memory of his weird dream still lingered in his mind. His eyes were barely open and he still felt very tired. He let out a deep sigh and decided to try and sleep again, his eyes closing.

" _Vio!"_

Vio's eyes shot open and he sat up gasping. He gazed around the room and saw that no one was around.

"Green?" said Vio. "Blue? Father?"

There was no answer. Vio suddenly noticed how cold it was. He slipped out of bed, pulled on his boots and grabbed a sweater.

In the hallway he approached a door to the balcony and was met with harsh, cold wind when he opened it. Vio managed to make his way out onto the balcony and saw monsters in the courtyard.

"What the?" Vio said.

A loud scream came from the third floor. Vio turned around and faced the noise, trying to trace where it came from.

"Princess Zelda!" he realized. He ran back inside and rushed to the throne room.

…

Zelda sat uncomfortably in her throne. She knew the storms had gotten stronger and the castle was getting colder, but she refused to leave.

A Noble Knight entered the throne room. He stood before the princess.

"Your Highness!" he said. "Monsters have invaded the town. I suggest you evacuate."

"Not until everyone in town along with the Zoras have made it out safely," Zelda said, firmly.

Zelda and the guards yelled when the windows on the roof shattered. An icy wind came in and blew out the lights. She covered her face when the doors busted open and other gust of cold wind blew in. Two ice knights entered the room.

"Guards!" Zelda yelled, standing.

The guards rushed to Zelda's side and held out their weapons. Kai strolled on in.

"Lay down your weapons, knights of Hyrule," Kai said, carrying a glare on her face. "I do not wish to harm an innocent. Only the guilty." She shifted her gaze to the princess, Zelda.

"What… What do you want?" said Zelda.

"You're trying to have me KILLED!" Kai yelled. She swiped her hand sending a wave of ice over the opposing side. No harm was inflicted on them, but the throne, parts of armor and weapons, and parts of the floor became covered in frost.

"You're a threat, Kai," said Zelda. "Just look at what you've done to Zora's Domain and Castle Town."

"Yeah?" said Kai. "Well, look what have to allowed to befall Tabantha Village! Does that make you any better."

"Vaati destroyed it," said Zelda. "There was nothing I could do."

"Just like keeping me sealed away and never letting me see my family?!" said Kai.

"I don't have to stand here and take your lies," said Zelda. "Guards!"

The guards charged at Kai. The girl closed her eyes and the blade of one of her knights flew over her as it swung. The five guards struggled to hold the blade back. The same for the other knight holding back five more soldiers. Kai opened her eyes, a slight wave of light came from her irises and the knights threw the guards to the walls. With the guards knocked out, the ice knights and the ice mage closed in on the princess.

"Kai! Stop this!" said Zelda. "I sent the guards because you almost froze my friends!"

"That was an accident," said Kai.

"If they died, accidental murder is still murder!" said Zelda.

"I know one thing," said Kai. "You sent the guards because my power is so similar to another, isn't it?"

Zelda gasped. "Kai-"

"You're not acting in the interest of the people!" said Kai. "You're acting for yourself!"

"What are you talking about?" said Zelda.

"How could you not know?!" Kai shouted. Zelda gasped as the walls around her began to freeze in the ice mage's burst of anger. "Stop playing dumb with me! You were right in front of me! I was screaming for your help and you _refused!_ You think I wanted these powers?! You think I wanted what that Wind Mage did to me?!"

Zelda was shocked as Kai stepped back, taking deep breaths, trying to hold back tears. The princess finally began to realize what was going on.

"My Lady, you should kill her now," said one of Kai's ice knights. "We're wasting time."

Kai wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"No, death is too good for her…" said Kai. "I want her to suffer the way I suffered."

"Kai…" Zelda whispered.

Kai closed her eyes, tears flowing down from them. She pulled her hands back and they began to glow. Then she held them out towards Zelda, casting her magic on her.

Vio broke into the room upon hearing Zelda's screaming. He saw the princess frozen in crystal-like ice. Vio swung his sword, shooting a beam a Kai. The Ice Sorceress turned around and and raised her arm using a chunk of ice she summoned around her wrist to block it. The ice shattered on impact, but she was unharmed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Vio yelled.

"...Vio, was it?" Kai said, regaining her glare.

"How do you know my name?" said Vio.

"You wear the same tunic the red one did," said Kai. "It's only a different color."

"Red?" said Vio. "Do you know where Red is?!"

Kai formed a slight from. Like she would let him take away the only person who was actually concerned for her...

"He's safe," Kai said, flatly. "You can be, too. Just. Walk. Away. Now!"

The guards got up and came up to Vio. He held out his hand to stop them.

"Get out of here!" Vio said to them. "Get my father! Green! Blue! Any of them! Find them and bring them here! She can't make off with the princess!"

"But, sir! We can help!" said a guards.

"...You'll only get in the way," said Vio.

There was a pause of silence, but the guards did what they were told. They ran out of the throne room. A breeze blew through the room and the doors inside slammed shut.

"I've seen you before…" said Kai. "You and your colored brothers…"

Vio held his sword by his side and held up his shield.

"Vaati was right about you…" said Kai. "Such arrogance…"

The ice knights stepped aside. They knew Kai wanted a one-on-one.

The sound of clashing weapons echoed throughout the room. Vio, sword in hand, dealt with Kai's attacks with her daggers, blow for blow. He managed to push her back, her daggers shattering. She raised her hands up, summoning shards of ice and shooting them at Vio. The boy in violet managed to protect himself with his shield, but a few shards still managed to cut her slightly. He winced at the pain and began to run towards her.

Kai lowered one of her hands as he ran. He sped up as icicles began to fall from above. Vio managed to get close enough swing. The ice mage summoned ice in front of her blocking wrists before she was knocked back.

The girl floated into the air. A storm of ice and snow blew into the room as light enveloped her. Vio charged in to attack, before she unleashed hers. Both remembered the bright light blinded them as the got close to each other….

…

Green closed in on the castle. They struggled to keep their balance in the snow. They got into the foyer of the castle. Blue wanted to fight monsters, but Green pulled him aside and they hid as the monsters went by.

"What are you doing?" said Blue.

"Saving us time," said Green.

As soon as the monsters were gone, the two headed upstairs. The throne room door was frozen shut. Pushing the door proved useless.

"Zelda!" Green yelled, banding on the door harder. "Zelda, can you hear me?!"

A slight growl came from Blue and he tried to pry the doors open with his sword. Green slammed against the door with his shoulder until the ice finally cracked and doors swung open.

"Zelda!" the two yelled, as they ran inside.

A wind howled in the throne room. Princess Zelda was nowhere to be found and the room covered in ice and snow.

"Blue, check Zelda's room," said Green. "I have to find Vio."

"Right!" said Blue.

The two left the throne room and went their separate ways. They couldn't find Vio in his room and Zelda wasn't in her quarters. They met back up in the castle foyer, wondering where that ice girl had done and where she had gotten off to.

"Find anything?" said Blue.

"No…" said Green. "All the monsters are gone, too."

"What's going on?" said Blue.

Their father came into the castle alone.

"Are you boys okay?" he said.

"Father, we can't find Zelda or Vio!" said Green.

"What?! No!" said father. "The Ice Mage must have taken them!"

"What?!" said Blue and Green.

"How would you know that?" said Green.

"Guards came from the castle and told me that Vio and Zelda were in danger," said father. "She must have taken them! All the monsters are leaving now."

The three heard the wind grow stronger.

"We need to move," said father. "Now!"

"But what about-" said Green.

"If we don't go, we won't live to save them!" said father. "Now, let's go!"

Green couldn't believe that he couldn't protect the princess… or Vio for that matter. There was nothing they could do for now. With the storm beginning to engulf the Castle Town, Green, Blue and their father set out with the only safe haven left from the cold: Death Mountain.


	7. Joyless

Red saw the city below the window he looked out of. He saw the icy wonderland Kai had turned it into. The monsters and knights were a given for defense, but now there were even people. He couldn't tell if that was cool or a bit creepy.

The past twenty-four hours had been a bit hazy due to his fever, but he thought it had passed now since he could stand without getting dizzy. He was pretty sure that he slept through most of the day.

Red hadn't been able to step out of the room. Even though Liam, Kai's so called personal servant was very nice, he wondered what Kai was up to. He hadn't seen her since they talked last. At least the pain in his side had managed to dull down a bit.

"Tea, sir?" said a voice.

Red looked over and saw Liam by the door. He didn't want to come in because the fire would probably melt him if he did. So, Red carefully walked over to get the tea he offered.

"It's good to see you up and around, sir," said Liam. "Lady Kai is sure to be please, but do take it easy."

"I will," Red said, taking his tea carefully. "Um… Where is Kai, by the way?"

"She said she had something to attend to," said Liam, "but I've been informed that she will be back in the morning."

"Okay," Red said, perking up a bit.

"Anytime, sir," Liam said, before walking off.

Red sat at the bed and drank the tea he was given. It was good, but it wasn't like the ones he drank back home. He began to miss the others. Hopefully, they were okay and weren't too mad at him for leaving the way he did. After yesterday, he was sure he was right. Kai was nothing like Vaati. Sorceress she may be, he knew he could find a way to stop this.

Red climbed into bed and fell asleep hopeful, but the guilt of lying to his family and running away was in the back of his mind…

…

Red heard strange noises. He felt like he was floating and he felt really nervous.

" _...Red! Don't let him die!"_

"Huh?" Red said, sounding startled. He opened his eyes, but couldn't see anything except a very blurry image.

" _Help Vio! Help him!"_

Red opened his mouth to speak, but awoke just then from his weird dream. He heard an assortment of noises downstairs.

"Kai…" Red said. He held his side and carefully got out of bed with a blanket around him. He began to make his way out of the room.

…

Kai stood in the foyer, staring at the family portrait. The paint was a bit faded and the frame had some decay. Staring at it gave her comfort and at the same time even more sadness.

 _Did they ever know what happened?_ she thought. What would they think if they saw her now? What would they think about what the royal family did and how she retaliated against them for their deeds? Hyrule Castle Town was now covered in snow like Zora's Domain. It was only a matter of time before the rest of Hyrule joined in her icy wonderland.

Revenge was hers… but she was still not happy…

"Pardon the intrusion, Lady Kai," an ice knight said.

"What is it?" Kai said, sounding cold.

"Should we not decide what we're going to do with him?" the knight said, pointing below from the stairs they stood on. Two smaller knights threw Vio onto the floor. There were small cuts and bruises all over his body. Kai nodded at the knight and went down the stairs to pass her judgement.

"Don't do this…" Vio whispered, softly. He managed to raise himself to look the Ice Mage in the eyes.

"You attempted to kill our Lady Kai," said a knight.

"After freezing Princess Zelda!" said Vio.

"An enemy to Kai!" the knight responded. "My Lady, this boy isn't like the red one. You should get rid of him just for speaking out against you like this."

"Kai, no!" Red yelled. He rushed down the stairs towards Vio, but was stopped by two knights who grabbed him.

"Do not interrupt!" said the knight. "He being dealt with for attacking Lady Kai."

"No," Kai finally spoke. "I want to hear what they have to say."

The knight let go of Red and he ran over to Vio's side.

"...You don't have to do this," Vio said, as Red helped him to his knees. "Things can better for you… if you stop this…"

Kai's glare showed doubt.

"...How could the ones who kept me imprisoned help me?" she said. "They knew I was in there! I screamed at the top of my lungs for help and they refused!"

Vio could hear the pain in her voice.

"Everything I knew was taken away, and the royal family, the people who supposedly are sworn to help their people, did nothing!" said Kai.

"Kai…" Red whispered, sadly.

"I… I wish I could understand how you feel…" said Vio.

Kai gasped.

"You… do?" she said.

"But… I don't remember seeing you in that room before…" said Vio.

"Of course not," said Kai. "You are not the hero in green who constantly accompanies the princess."

"U-Um actually, he is…" Red said, softly. "W-Well, both of us…"

"I… I don't understand…" said Kai.

"Red and I…" said Vio. "We're parts of the same person. We… Link… drew the Four Sword, a magical blade and he split into four so we could defeat Vaati."

"You… defeated Vaati?" said Kai. "With the Four Sword?"

"Uh-huh," said Red.

"But… that's impossible…" said Kai.

"What do you mean?" said Vio.

"The only sword I knew that could defeat Vaati was the Picori Blade," said Kai. "Your swords look so similar to it. I… I thought…"

"What's a Picori Blade?" said Red.

This didn't make any sense to Kai. The Four Sword? How was Vaati vanquished without the Picori Blade? How much time had had Vaati been causing terror.

How long was Kai trapped in that temple.

The minions of the Ice Mage were picking up on Kai's negative emotions.

" _They're toying with you!"_ one said.

" _I knew the red one was against you all along!"_ said another.

"W-Wait," said Kai. "Please-"

" _They'll kill you!"_

" _Finish them!"_

"Stop!" said Kai.

" _Kill the ones who stood against him!"_

Kai gasped. Her hands began to shake.

"No…" she whispered.

" _Make Hyrule pay for what they've one!"_

" _Make them pay for his suffering!"_

"I WILL NOT KILL FOR YOU, VAATI!" Kai shouted. She held out her arms and all the monsters and knights around her were destroyed in an instant. Red covered Vio as ice snow fell around them. He shook in fear as he saw Kai trying to regain her composure.

"I-I… I mean… I won't… I won't kill… Vio…" Kai said, knowing that wasn't true. "That's… enough for today…"

And with that, Kai just walked off, leaving them alone. Vio nearly fell over, but Red caught him before he hit the floor.

"Vio!" Red cried.

"I… I'll be fine…" Vio said, breathing heavily.

"C-C'mon," Red said, putting one of his Vio's arms around his neck. "Let's get you somewhere safe."

Red helped Vio up the stairs and into the room he was staying in. He laid him on the bed and went to go find that first-aid box.

Vio stared at the ceiling. Kai's screaming echoed through his mind. What was Kai? She really did have a connection to Vaati…

"Red," Vio muttered.

"I'm coming back," said Red. "Hang on."

Red came back with the red potion. He handed it to Vio.

"You'll heal faster if you drink this," he said.

"Thank-you, Red," Vio said, sitting up slightly.

"Here, you'll need this," Red said, pulling the blankets on him as Vio drank the potion.

Vio set the potion aside as soon as he was done drinking it and laid back down.

"You came in the nick of time…" said Vio. He winced in slight pain when Red grabbed a rag and tried to clean the cuts on him.

"Lie still," said Red. "They'll get infected if I don't clean them… and I couldn't have saved you alone…"

"S-Someone helped you?" said Vio.

"N-No…" said Red. "Y… Yes… I-I don't know…"

Red had a feeling he heard someone call for him… He wasn't sure who it was, but he had a feeling… and that fact almost brought him to tears.

"Are you okay?" said Vio.

"Yeah…" said Red. "...I'm sorry I made you worry, Vio… Green, Blue and Father, too."

"No," Vio said, as Red bandaged his cuts. "I'm sorry… I neglected you and everyone else for a goa that can never be reached."

"You… You mean about your reading?" said Red.

"Yes…" Vio said, his eyelids beginning to droop. "I didn't even see you once when you almost froze and were still unconscious… I'm so sorry, Red…"

"I'm not mad, Vio," Red said, tearing up. He had no idea that Vio was feeling guilty. "You were trying to bring back Shadow."

Vio was a bit shocked to hear that from him, but he smiled slightly instead.

"So, you knew all along…" he said. "Why did you stop me or tell anyone?"

"Because… I believed you could actually do it," said Red. "I… I wasn't sure what I could have done to help… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay… Red…" Vio said, before his eyes closed.

Red smiled and wiped away the tears in his eyes. He stayed with Vio all day, thinking about how he was going to help Kai and how the heck Vio ended up here. He hoped Kai was okay. She was barely showing herself ever since he was brought here.

Vio was sleeping soundly as evening came around. Red had gotten up and walked over to the window. The house and the town below was calm, while storm continued to whirl around it. It seemed… stronger. Red hoped the others were okay.

Red walked back over to the bed and saw Vio starting to wake up. He sat on the bed to see if he was okay. His usual smile returned to his face as Vio opened his eyes.

"Hey…" Vio said, softly.

"Hi…" said Red. "Are you feeling better."

"Thanks to you," Vio said, sitting up slowly. He looked around before looking at Red. "Did… _she_ come in here?"

"I don't think so…" said Red. "Why?"

"It's nothing," Vio replied. "I was just worried she would try to do something to you!"

"She wouldn't!" said Red. "She and her servants have been really nice to me since I was brought here."

"Red, don't you know what she's done!" said Vio.

"Huh?" Red seemed genuinely confused.

"She stormed Hyrule Castle and froze Princess Zelda!" said Vio.

"Wh-What?!" Red backed away in shock.

"You… You didn't know?" Vio said, curiously.

"I… I thought she was out trying to rebuild Tabantha Village," said Red.

"The town destroyed by Vaati?" said Vio.

"Um… How do you know that?" said Red.

"I did a lot of reading on Vaati during my research," said Vio.

"Are… Are you sure?" said Red.

"Red… I saw her do it," said Vio.

Tears formed in Red's eyes.

"I guess…. That means…. We have to stop her…" said Red.

"Red…" said Vio.

"I just… really thought… I could help her…" said Red. "But… you guys are right… That's why you never listen to me…"

Vio had finally seen what was going on. Red wanted to prove that he could solve things his way. Red was the only person who truly cared about Kai's well-being. It was what saved him from being killed.

 _Just like…_

"You didn't let me finish," said Vio. "I think we can get her to change her mind."

"R… Really?" said Red.

"I don't believe that we… or, Green for that matter, kept her sealed away," said Vio. "It seems that she only did this because she's angry."

"What about Zelda?" said Red. "You don't think she-"

"I don't know," said Vio, "but until we free Zelda, we have to just have faith in her. Kai's too strong and unstable for just the two of us and I don't know where she took my weapons. Convincing her to stop this may be our only hope."

Red and Vio quieted themselves when they heard the door creak open. At first, they were shocked to see it was Kai, but then were confused to see that she had a tray with her.

"Kai, there you are," said Red. "I was so worried."

Alarmed, Vio attempted to get up, but Red held out his arm to steady him. Kai walked over to the bed and set down a tray of tea.

"Is that… for us?" said Vio.

"...I'm sorry," Kai whispered.

"For freezing Zelda?" said Vio.

"For freaking out!" Kai said back, sharply. "Be thankful I didn't decide to do what my minions were suggesting."

"Yes, because it looks like you're really in control," Vio said, rolling his eyes.

Kai shot a glare at Vio. Red got scared at the ice forming around her.

"Vio… please…" said Red.

Vio saw Red's pleading eyes. He let out a sigh and put a stop to his angry attitude.

Kai waited a bit before speaking, putting her hands together tentatively.

"I know you're angry with me," said Kai. "But I'm not going to just change my mind… I'm sorry, but… I don't think you know the things Princess Zelda and Green have done! Or… Link? What… What are you?"

"The Four Sword allows the wielder to split into four versions of themselves," Vio explained to Kai once more. Yet, we still retain the memories from when we were still the same person."

"So… you're all guilty?" said Kai.

"Kai… We don't remember that!" said Red. "I swear!"

"Then who left me there?!" said Kai.

"Look, I don't know, but it wasn't us!" said Vio.

"...Prove it," said Kai, "because I sure can!"

Red and Vio looked at each other.

"...How?" said Red.

"I'll show you…" said Kai.

Kai walked over to the wall opposite from them. She raised her hands and the wall began to be covered in ice. It was shiny, almost reflective.

"Kai?" said Red.

"I was a little girl when I met him…" kai said, revealing her glowing eyes.

Red and Vio stared at the reflective ice and saw an image of a little girl, moping in her room. Her hair was red and her eyes were green. Her parents walked into the room with smiles on their faces.

 _"Kai I don't know how you did it, but thank-you for fixing that vase,"_ said her mother.

 _"Huh?"_ said Kai.

 _"I bet you called in a favor with that pottery lady in town, didn't you?"_ said her father.

 _"U-Um…"_ Kai said.

 _"Well, however you did it, good job,"_ said her mother. _"Breakfast will be ready soon."_

 _"O… kay…"_ Kai said, as her parents left the room.

 _"Are they gone yet?"_ said a voice.

Kai gasped and and gazed around the room.

 _"Over here!"_ said a tiny voice from her desk.

Kai glanced over and saw a very small and peculiar creature in purple.

 _"Y… You're… a Picori?"_ said Kai.

 _"Yes,"_ said the Picori. _"Yes, I am. My name's Vaati."_

Kai formed a small smile.

 _"Kai…"_ she said back.

"Over time, he became my best friend," Kai said, as memories of their friendship was seen on the wall. "He told me, he was training to be a powerful sorcerer like his master and we'd tell each other everything. I felt alone in a house with my family and a bunch of servants, and… Vaati felt like he could never make his master proud of him. And then… One day… I got into an argument with my parents."

The ice showed an older Kai with her family.

"They invited me down to dinner… only to announce that my brother would be the one to rule Tabantha instead of me…" said Kai.

Red gasped. Vio put a hand on Red's shoulder.

"I lost control…" Kai said, as it showed her picking up a plate and throwing it at them. "Every inch of my face turned red as I yelled. I was raised my entire life, learning how to run a town and they just made it meaningless. I told them… I never wanted to see them again and ran upstairs."

There was an image of Kai spouting everything to the Picori while sobbing.

"I had nothing gain… and nothing to lose…" said Kai. "I told him I wanted to live with the Picori. Just like I was nothing to my parents, Vaati told me he felt like he was nothing his mentor… and then his mentor made a magical cap… and he took it."

The wall showed a picture of Vaati changing from that tiny Picori to the vile form he had taken when they had seen him.

"He became powerful…" said Kai. "But he lost himself after that…"

Vaati appeared before Kai in the ice imagery. He casted his magic with a wave of his hand and Kai fell to the floor, shivering as her hair turned blue and her skin turned pale.

"It was cold…" Kai said, as ice formed around her. "...I never felt so cold in my entire life. And Vaati…" she stopped as the image showed a legion of nightmares and monsters. "He did so many terrible things… And so I…"

Kai arouse from lying down in the image, now standing in a tower. She fired her magic at Vaati and he fired back.

"I had to fight him…" Kai said, "but even though we were evenly powerful, he managed to beat me. In the name of friendship, he spared me, but… he sealed me away…"

Red and Vio saw Kai trapped in a crystal. They saw the familiar sights of the Fire Temple.

"And when the hero struck him down with the Picori Blade, that was when I saw them…" said Kai.

Through the eyes of Kai and the blurriness from the crystal that made her vision unclear, they saw the long blonde hair of the female that came into view. The pink color of her dress could only mean that it had to be the princess, and the green clad figure… had to be Link.

 _"There's someone in there!"_ the hero said.

 _"Help me! Please!"_ Kai told them through her mind. _"Help me! He trapped me here! Vaati!"_

The hero leaned forward, but the princess held out her hand.

 _"Princess?"_

 _"I can sense Vaati's magic on her…"_ said the princess. _"We can't risk another catastrophe!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"We must go… This kingdom has suffered enough…"_

 _"N-No…"_ Kai pleaded as they turned away. _"NO! PLEASE!"_

The princess turned to her before leaving.

 _"I'm… sorry…"_

"And there I stayed…" said Kai. "Freedom in my sight, but out of reach for who knows how long…" She stopped as an image of Red appeared. "And then I was found…"

Kai fell onto her knees and the end of her story. The ice began to crumble off the wall. Red ran over to her side.

"Are you okay?" said Red.

"I… I just can't believe… that my only friend would betray me…" Kai said, sadly. Vio was surprised when she began to cry.

Red reached over to hug Kai, but she pushed him away and stood up.

"I'm… gonna go now…" she said. And she left with Red and Vio exchanging worried glances.

Kai wandered downstairs and into the dining hall. It was the very room where it all started. She stood by the head of the table and gazed up at her trophy: Princess Zelda frozen in ice...


	8. The Last Chance

Everyone, for the most part, was safe on Death Mountain. Goron City was carved out inside of the mountain, which provided good shelter from the blizzard. It was bit crowded at the moment, though.

An air of unease hung about the people. How much longer was this blizzard going to last?

Green, Blue and their father met up after check on everyone. Their father seemed pretty concerned.

"Unbelievable…" he said. "If this storm doesn't clear up soon, it's only a matter of time before we run out of food and supplies."

"I guess it's safe to assume that the ice girl did this so no one could challenge her…" Blue grumbled.

"I just hope Red and Vio are okay…" Green said, trying not to sound worried.

"Oh, I'm gonna have more than words for Red when I get my hands on him!" said Blue.

"Blue this is not the time for that," said father. "This is bad."

"Yeah, pretty much…" said a voice.

The attention of the three was brought to Irene the witch sitting at one of the nearby tables.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey, aren't you that witch Vio talked to recently," said Green.

"Yup," said Irene. "Irene, witch in training, at your service."

"So, what were you saying?" said Blue.

"Look, from what I'm sensing, the only one who can stop this storm is the person who started it."

"The Ice Mage is on the other side of Hyrule," said Blue, "and no one can step out of Goron City without getting blown away."

"But wait," said Green. "Wasn't she sealed away by a staff of fire. Maybe if we get it, we can beat her!"

"Possibly," said father. "But even if we get it, how are we going to get to Kai to use it?"

"Well, I am a witch," said Irene. "I can make a spell called Farore's Wind. It can take you straight to her… but I need water from the Spring of Courage."

"And where's that?" said Green.

"At the base of the mountain," said Irene. "I can make a barrier to protect us from the storm."

"And why should we trust you?" said Blue.

"Because we don't have any other options," said father. "The soldiers have their hands full with the people and are missing the leadership of the princess. So, it's up to us."

Blue crossed his arms in a pout.

"What do you want in return?" said Green.

"Just stop this ice witch!" said Irene. "This is no place for my gram! Oh! And money would be nice."

Father sighed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do once the princess is safe."

"Okay," said Green. "I'll go with Irene… if that's okay with you, Father."

"On one condition," said father. "Irene, you make sure nothing happens to my son."

"Yes, sir," Irene said in an almost mocking tone.

"And Green… Please be careful…" said father.

"I will, Father," said Green.

"Alright," Irene said, rising to her feet. "Let's go, kid."

Green followed after Irene.

"And Green?" said father. "Thank-you for asking me first."

Green smiled back as he and Irene headed out.

Once they were outside, Irene held out her hands and casted a barrier around them protect themselves from the snowstorm's harsh winds. With that they began to walk the path down the mountain.

"Hm. You boys really do look alike," Irene said, trying to break the silence.

"So, what made Vio come talk to someone like you?" said Green.

"Hey! That's offensive, you know!" Irene snapped. "Not all witches are bad like Koume and Kotake! I just want to be a good witch like my gram."

"Okay, I'm sorry!" said Green. "What did Vio want, anyway?"

"Information of Vaati and Ganondorf's magic," said Irene. "I couldn't offer him much, mostly because the stuff I found discouraged it."

"Oh… Well, thank-you for at least trying to help," said Green.

"Why did he want to know about that stuff?" said Irene.

"Oh, well…" Green said, not sure whether to explain to her or not. "He… wanted to-"

Irene stopped suddenly and gasped.

"Did you sense that?" she said.

Green pulled out his sword at the sound or growling. He rolled out of the way as a Wolfos nearly jumped on him and he sliced it into pieces.

"Watch out!" Irene yelled.

Green held out his shield as another Wolfos tried to claw at him. He was pushed outside of the barrier and felt the icy winds chill him to the bone. Green pushed the Wolfos back, but he lost his balance, falling off the edge.

Green remembered screaming as he fell, but stopped a few seconds after someone grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes and saw that he had been saved by Irene, who was flying on her broom. She helped him up so that he sat behind her and Irene continued to fly down with the barrier still around them.

"Why didn't you just do this in the first place?!" said Green.

"Because I don't like passengers on my broom!" said Irene.

Green formed a glare.

"You know, you are some piece of work…" Green grumbled. Irene formed a small smirk as they flew safely down to the Spring of Courage.

…

With help from Darunia, the Goron chief, Blue and his father were granted access to a secret passageway to the fire temple. They had to go up some basement floors, but Blue did his best to guide his father to the room where Red first found Kai. He noticed the same grim look on his father's face.

"He's gonna be find, Father," said Blue.

"I know…" Father said, though he sounded doubtful.

"She wanted Princess Zelda," said Blue. "She won't come for us."

"She has Red and Vio," said father. "And she accused Green of keeping her locked away. For all we know, they're-"

"Father, they're not dead!" said Blue. "She's not like Vaati!"

"So, you believe Red?" said father.

"...It's all we've got," Blue said, trying to glare instead of frowning.

Blue's father held back a chuckle. He knew under Blue's rough exterior, he cared about Red and Vio and was probably as worried as he was.

"This way…" Blue said, as they entered the room where they had fought the boss of the temple. He guided his father to the secret passage Red found and carefully went down the steps.

The room was dark from Kai's power putting out the torches and the lava. Luckily, Blue had brought a lantern. They walked up to the altar where Kai was once imprisoned in, but didn't see the staff. Blue was looking frantically for it.

"Damn it! Where is it?!" he said, trying not to sound panicked.

"Blue, calm down!" said father.

"But it's not here!" Blue yelled. "She probably took it with her!"

Blue kicked a rock and hit the wall.

"Grr… What do we do now?!"

Blue's father turned towards the exit.

"Green should be back with the spell by now," said father.

"But without the fire staff, we can't beat her!" said Blue.

"If it's not here, then it's with the Ice Mage," said father. "We need this spell to get to her! We can to this, Blue. Believe in Red, just like you said."

Blue sighed. "Yes, Father…" he said in defeat.

Blue's father led him out of the temple and back to Goron City. Even though they came back empty-handed, it seemed like Irene was finished with the spell.

"Well?" Green said, as they approached. "Did you find it?"

Father shook his head. Blue could only cross in arms in bitterness and disappointment.

"The Ice Mage probably took it when she fled," said Blue. "She's smart. I'll give her that."

"Our only hope is to find it when we get to Kai," said father. "The Four Swords may deal the damage, but only the fire staff may be the thing to stop her magic."

"It's ready!" Irene exclaimed. She held up the spell, triumphantly. It was a transparent crystal with an green light shining from within it. "Here you go, General."

Green and Blue's father took hold of the spell. Already, he felt wind swirling around him.

"All you have to do is think of the place or person you want to go to and chant the incantation," said Irene. "The spell should take you there."

The two remaining Links looked at the their father. The General thought of Red and Vio and remembered the day when Green came home with them along with Blue. It was confusing at first, but in a short amount of time he saw them as family. They were his sons.

Green and Blue placed a hand on their father's shoulders. He held up the spell, knowing that Red and Vio were still alive.

"FARORE'S WIND!"


	9. Unite And Fight

Vio continued to get better thanks to Red's help. Kai would come in too and help out a bit, but she was mostly quiet. She wouldn't talk about Zelda or what she was going to do with Red and Vio… because she was still deciding. If they wanted to help Princess Zelda they had to something. Even though Red was conflicted about this, he knew there was no other way. So, he and Vio devised a plan and set it into motion.

Kai was spending the majority of her time in the dining room. She was questioning the person she was once sure was guilty beyond a doubt.

As Red entered the dining room, he was saddened to see that Vio was right. The princess really was frozen in ice, but the culprit behind the crime didn't seem triumphant as most villains after a conquest. She glanced over and saw him.

"Red," said Kai. "What are you doing here?"

Red remained silent until he walked over and sat down next to her on the table.

"I was… wondering if you were okay," said Red.

"Do you know anything about Tabantha, Red?" said Kai.

Red shook his head.

"Tabantha thrived by selling the finest ice," said Kai. "It lasted longer than any other ice you could find anywhere… We called it 'Mega Ice'. It didn't take away from my real problems, but… whether my family was killed by Vaati or not doesn't matter… It's all gone…"

Red stared up at Zelda.

"So… what are you going to do now?" said Red.

"I…" Kai hugged herself. "I didn't want this, Red."

"What?"

"I only wanted to be free…" said Kai, "but never be left alone… I'm trapped no matter what…"

"But Vaati can't keep you trapped anymore," said Red.

"I only made this snowstorm so everyone would leave me alone!" said Kai. "I don't want anyone to die! But now I'm trapped here… I want to see the rest of Hyrule, but I don't want to see the mess I've created…"

Kai buried her face in her hands.

"...There is a way," said Red.

"Huh?"

"We don't have to fight. I can help you and so can Zelda."

Kai brought herself to look at him. Her eyes began to shine with the light reflecting off the ice in the room.

"We can rebuild this town if you want," said Red. "I bet Mega Ice would still be valued a great deal if we brought it back."

"You… really think so?" said Kai.

"Of course," said Red. "But… If you want any of this, you have to let Zelda go and end this snowstorm."

Kai began to tear up. Red leaned in towards Kai and reached out for a hug.

Suddenly, the doors busted open and his father, along with Green and Blue ran into the room with their swords out.

"Red! You're okay!" said Green.

Red stood up and smiled.

"You're all okay!" he exclaimed.

"Where's Vio?" said Blue. "Is he hurt?"

"No," said Red. "He's-"

"Grr… YOU LIAR!" Kai shouted.

"Kai!" Red said, as Kai stood up. "What are you-"

"You brought them here to kill me!" Kai yelled.

"W-Wait!"

"I should've known better than to trust a Noble Knight!"

Kai's eyes began to glow. An icy wind surround her and blew Red away. Blue caught him as he tumbled back and the ice knights were summoned into the room and they began to attack.

…

Vio snuck around the halls. He was constantly checking for patrols. He went into the rooms and checked everything in them, but couldn't find his or even Red's weapons.

When he turned the corner to the next hallway, he bumped into Liam.

"Vio? What on Earth are you doing?"

Vio regained his balance. He was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure he'd be caught, but it wasn't sure he'd be caught, but it was Liam of all ice people.

"...You're looking for your weapons, aren't you?"

Vio didn't know how perceptive Liam was for a mental image of someone's imagination.

"...Yes," he answered, honestly.

Liam thought to himself and he didn't seem angry.

"...Come with me," he said, gently but quietly.

Vio followed Liam down into the basement. There, they entered a room filled with old weapons and armor. On the other side of the room was his sword and shield, along with Red's and the staff of fire Red told him about was frozen in ice along with the Din's Fire spell.

"I didn't know this place had an armory," said Vio.

"Take them, sir," said Liam. "They're yours…"

Vio walked up to his weapons. Before he took them, he turned back to Liam.

"Why are you… helping me?" said Vio.

"...I overheard your plan with the red fellow," said Liam. "...I know what happened to Kai was unspeakably awful, but… No one else must suffer the same fate… You and Red must teach her that." He turned to the door. "May I ask…? Please?"

"What is it?" said Vio.

"Defeat her if you must," said Liam. "All I ask is that you let her live…"

Vio nodded, and Liam exited the room. Vio grabbed his sword and shield along with Red's. He saw the red glow from the Din's Fire spell and it gave Vio and idea. He held his sword and began to hack away at the ice.

…

Green pulled Red to safety had no weapons on him at the moment and he couldn't fight without his wound reopening.

"Wait here," said Green. And he turned back to fight Kai.

"No! Wait!" Red yelled.

After dodging and blocking attacks from the ice knights. Green and father managed to slice through them while Blue provided a distraction. More monsters started to appear. Green tried to attack Kai as Blue and father dealt with the creatures. Every time Green tried to attack, Kai would merely dodge his beams in mid-air.

"Why won't you fight?!" Green yelled.

"Fine!" said Kai.

Kai waved her hand and a wave of ice flew at him. Green's shield froze, but he was fine. When he tried to swing his sword, he saw ice rise from the ground and surround his wrist, locking it in place. Green struggled against it, but soon his ankles were frozen, too. He threw his shield with his free hand, but Kai knocked it aside.

"Green!" Red yelled.

Blue and Father glanced over in Green's direction and rushed to his side, but they soon found themselves surrounded.

"One fell swoop is all I need!" Kai yelled. Winds of ice and snow began to surround her.

"Kai, no!" Red yelled, running towards her.

"Red, stay back!" Father yelled.

Red felt truly helpless to do anything. Was this really it? Would there be n o way to stop this madness.

Kai saw Red's pleading stare.

"I'm sorry…" Kai whispered.

Kai unleashed her power and Red covered his face as everything began to turn white.

"DIN'S FIRE!"

Fire counteracted the ice, protecting everyone from the blast and melting away the ice on Green. Vio ran in with the staff, the Din's Fire spell was stuck on top of it when it shattered and the magic of the fire was imbued to the staff itself.

"Vio!" the heroic family yelled.

"What?!" said Kai.

Vio slammed the staff to the ground. Fire flew through the air and eliminated the creatures around them.

"This stops now, Kai," said Vio.

Kai yelled out and shot a blast of ice at Vio. The boy shot back with fire, their magic colliding. Vio was already getting pushed back.

"Little help?" he grunted.

Green ran over to the Vio and grabbed the staff, adding his power. Blue and their father did the same.

"Red!" Vio called.

Red stared up at Kai and then at his family.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. He ran up to the staff and grabbed it.

"One!" said Green.

"Two!" said Red.

"Three!" said Blue.

"Four!" said Vio.

The fire grew stronger than the ice and overwhelmed Kai. The explosion sent her flying back against a wall and face first onto the ground. Steam came up from her body. Her powers weren't going to work for a bit.

"Kai!" Red yelled. He ran to her side. Green leaned forward to stop him, but Vio held his hand out in front of him.

"How did you get here?" said Vio.

"Your witch friend lent us a hand," said father.

"She gave you a Farore's Wind spell?" said Vio.

Father nodded.

"You okay, Vio?" Green said, noticing the bandages.

"A little banged up, but I'm fine," said Vio.

"That's great and all," said Blue. "but shouldn't we take care of something?"

Vio nodded.

"Certainly," he said.

Vio walked over to Zelda. He held up the staff and fire soared into the air. The crystal cracked and shattered. Green ran in and caught the princess and gently lowered her onto the floor.

"Is she okay?" said Vio.

"I think so," said Green. "She's just unconscious."

Suddenly, Kai arose to her wobbly feet and pushed Red away. Vio stepped out and pulled Red behind him.

"What more… can I do?" Kai muttered, angrily.

"Kai, this has to stop!" said Red.

"So what are you going to do?!" said Kai. "Kill me?! Seal me away again?!" Tears flowed from her eyes. She grabbed the staff and held it towards herself while Vio still held it. "Go ahead!" she yelled, as the staff burned her hands. "Just… DO IT!"

"No!" Red yelled. He pushed Vio out of the way and tore Kai away from the staff. She fell onto her knees and Red got down on her level. "I didn't mean that. I know no one can understand what pain you've been put through, but it doesn't mean to subject others to the same!"

"Yeah, you don't understand…" Kai's voice sounded hoarse from crying. "Did they even look for me? Did the royal family ever tell them?! No! They left me there and didn't ever tell anyone!"

"Please… Listen…"

The two turned to Princess Zelda. She had woken up and arose to her feet with Green's help.

"What could _you_ possibly have to say?" said Kai.

"Hey!" Father said, sternly. "You watch your mouth in front of the-"

Zelda held out her hand for the general to stop.

"...I heard everything… every word… felt every emotion while I was frozen…" said Zelda. "I finally understand what's going on."

"What do you mean?" said Green.

"A princess and her hero choosing to keep a potential evil locked away for the safety of Hyrule?" said Zelda. "And Kai knows of the Picori, a secret that has been kept close by the royal family."

"I thought… everyone knew the legend of the Picori," said Kai.

"Once…" said Zelda, "but after what happened with Vaati, the royal family thought it was best the sacred sword was better kept secret and eventually, the entirety of the Picori faded into legend."

"L-Legend?" said Kai. "But then… that means…"

"The hero and princess you saw was not Link or myself…" said Zelda. "The Picori Blade was broken by the hands of Vaati, and when the hero restored it with the power of the four sacred jewels, it became the blade Green, Red, Blue, and Vio wield now: The Four Sword. Zelda is a traditional name passed through the generations of my family… It is my name… My grandmother's and… as far as the line goes… my ancestor… I understand why you're upset. Our ancestors kept you locked away in the name of the kingdom, but they did not think of who you were or the consequences."

Kai wiped her eyes.

"I-"

"That was how you felt… wasn't it?" said Zelda. "They may have been afraid, they may have done it under good intentions, but I know it does not make it right. I'm… I'm sorry…"

"W-Well," said Red. "I think… The reason they did this was to stop the madness Vaati caused."

"But…" said Kai. "That's not what I-"

"Kai, look around you," said Red. "This is exactly the type of thing Vaati would've done!"

Kai gasped.

"No…"

"Kai… When I freed you… I did it to save you," said Red. "Even when you almost froze us back at the Fire Temple, I believed you could be better than Vaati. He may have given you these powers, but it's your choice to choose what to do with them. Please, Kai… Do the right thing. Tabantha may be gone, but you can do so much good for the rest of the world."

Kai wiped a tear in her eye, but another still flowed down from it. Finally, Red reached out and Kai was pulled into a hug. Then her chest hurt and when the pain faded, she shivered. It was not because she was cold, but for the first time in many years, she finally felt warm.

Red pulled away when Kai glowed. She looked at her hands and saw that her skin had finally returned to its natural hue. She looked at Red and hugged him tightly.

"Thank-you, Red…" Kai said, softly.

She was finally happy.

…

Kai led everyone outside to the front of the house. Liam was in attendance and they all stared at how calm it was in the eye of the storm.

"I… I truly am sorry for what I've done…" said Kai. "I know Vaati would've wanted this. He wanted the Light Force, and when he failed, he only wanted to see Hyrule's destruction. Maybe sealing me away was a part of one of his plans, but… I'm going to make it right. She stopped to turn to the others. "If… you'll let me…"

Red and Vio nodded. Green and Blue looked to their father.

"If the princess allows this, I will as well," he said.

Green and Blue nodded.

"Are you ready?" said Zelda.

Kai nodded. Zelda handed her the fire staff. She held it to her and it began to shine and the wind began to pick up. Then she held it upward and a ray of red light shot up into the clouds. They began to clear away, the light of the sunset began shine through as the storm faded away from across the land.

Liam stood beside her as the she lowered the staff. The monsters and knights patrolling the town began to fade away.

"My Lady…" said Liam. Kai glanced in his direction and saw him meeting the same fate. "I will always be with you…"

Kai closed her eyes solemnly as he faded away, feeling the weight of the truth that Tabantha was no more...


	10. Epilogue: Kai's Christmas Gift

The Winter Festival was a success despite it being a bit minimal. They could only get so much on such short notice. Despite this, it seemed the children were having a great time with all the snow left to play with.

Kai was able to clear up the roads with ease. People were able to get back into town faster because of her. She watched the festivities, but did not participate. She was exhausted.

Zelda gave her a room at the castle, but she'd be lying if she said didn't notice the amount of soldiers that patrolled the hallway where her room was at.

As much as Kai still like her powers, she enjoyed the fact that she could feel warmth once again. The princess was kind enough to give her a new skirt, new boots, and a new sweater. She even enjoyed curling up in the blanket on her bed to go to sleep.

The morning after the festival, Red invited Kai to go down to the library to see Vio. To their surprise, it had been completely tidied up with Green and Blue's help.

"Such a lovely library…" Kai said, softly.

"Wow, you cleaned up everything!" Red said, happily.

"It was messy before?" said Kai.

"Before the storm, Vio had been busy with a research… of sorts," said Green.

"This… This friend of mine…" said Vio. "He gave himself up to save us and stop Vaati. I ran myself ragged trying to find a way to bring him back, but… I guess there's no point in dwelling on the past…"

Red frown at Vio. He was giving up. It made sense, but it was sad that this was what he decided to do.

"Shadow Link…" said Kai. "That was what he was called, was it not?"

The four of them stared at Kai.

"How do you know that?" said Blue.

Kai held her hands together, tentatively. She seemed almost ashamed of it.

"Wh-When Vaati was still alive… there were times where I could see what he saw through his eyes…" said Kai. "Underestimating you proved to be his downfall. Shadow worked under him and this… 'Ganon', right?"

"Yes," said Vio. "He betrayed Vaati and Ganon in the end. If he were here now, he'd be happy that we defeated them…"

"Are you sure he's gone?" said Kai. "Vaati? It's just… I've seen Vaati be sealed away… but he only comes back."

Vio could sense Kai's anger and caution.

"Of course," said Vio. "Vaati wasn't sealed away this time. He's dead."

"...Show me," said Kai. She sounded purely serious.

…

With all four Links and Zelda, as well, they went down to the place where the four began. It was where Shadow Link first appeared in their lives. It was the Four Swords Sanctuary. Normally, no one except the royal family, the maidens and the Noble Knights were allowed in the sanctuary, but for the sake of Kai's healing process, the princess made an exception.

"Do we really have to do this…" Blue whined.

"C'mon, Blue," said Red. "This is for Kai."

"Kai will be a useful ally to use now that she's on our side," said Green. "We should do our best to befriend her."

"Fine…" Blue grumbled. He was probably still mad about the whole almost freezing Hyrule thing.

"Everything used in Vaati and Ganon's plans were locked away here," said Zelda. "We don't want anyone else to get their hands on them."

Kai saw the pedestal where the Four Sword was drawn. The trident, once wielded by Ganon was stuck on the wall with the magic of Zelda and the maidens surrounding it with a barrier. Her boot landed against a shard of glass, forcing her to step back a bit. She followed the trail and saw Vio gazing solemnly at the broken mirror.

"So… Is this how your friend defeated Vaati?" said Kai.

"Vaati and Ganon were getting their resources from this mirror," said Vio. "Breaking it was the only way to stop him."

Vio had finished his sentence, but he was still looking at her. His intentions were clear, he just wasn't going through with them.

"...Ask me," said Kai.

"I… shouldn't," said Vio.

"I insist."

"Come on, Vio…" Red said, gently.

"Ask what?" said Blue.

There was a pause of silence.

"I know your powers were given to you by Vaati," said Vio. "It was because of him and Ganon that Shadow Link was able to be in this world. That was what he told me. And so…" His words slowed, for he was afraid of what the answer could be. "Do you… think you can bring him back?"

Vio's words rung in her mind. _"This world"._ She had seen this mirror before… through Vaati's eyes, of course. She knew the true purpose of the mirror… and what exactly it was.

"I… I can't…" said Kai.

Vio sighed heavily.

"I understand…"

"No, you don't," said Kai.

"Huh?"

"How can I bring back someone who's still alive?"

Vio froze when she said that.

"Wh… What?"

"I want to thank you for allowing me to meet Red," said Kai. "Despite everything I did, it took so much more for you all to forgive. Vio, I can't give you what you desire, but I can give you something close to it."

"What?" said Vio.

"Hope."

Kai closed her eyes and held out her hand and a gust of cold wind blew through the sanctuary. Her hand shined light blue and the light grew brighter.

A frigid wind whirled around the room. Green did his best to help Zelda keep her balance. Red hid behind Blue, as much as he didn't want him to. The frame of the shattered mirror and the shards on both it and the floor began to glow and crack. The frame and shards exploded, causing everyone to look away except Kai.

Vio was the first to open his eyes. He was shocked to see that none of the pieces had hit the ground or them. They were floating around turning into light blue sparkles of light.

Kai opened her eyes and they were glowing. The pieces began to combine back together… into a new mirror with a light blue frame.

"What?!" said Green.

Red gasped with a smile.

"No way!" said Blue.

It was then Vio finally realized what Kai was talking about. The creatures weren't created by that mirror, they came through the mirror that was a portal to another world. A world where his friend still lived.

"Thank-you, Kai…" Vio could only say. And he, too, was finally happy...

...

 **A/N: And, that was the last chapter. I hope you readers enjoyed it, had a good holiday break and Happy New Year! :D  
**

 **...**

 **Other stories:**

 **Skyward Bound - Legend of Zelda  
**

 **Splatoon: A Fresh Spark - Splatoon**

 **The Crystal Gems and Onyx - Steven Universe**


End file.
